


Our Girl

by justanoutlaw



Series: Our Girl [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Emma Swan, Charming Family Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Foster Care, Parent Prince Charming | David Nolan, Parent Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Molestation, Protective Parent Prince Charming | David Nolan, The Charming Family, Young Emma, Young Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: The Lost Get Found remix. Mary Margaret and David Nolan have been fostering 6-year-old Emma for a year now. They love her and have been working on adopting her. Things get messy, however, when Emma’s aunt re-enters the picture. Will they be able to keep the little girl they love more than life itself? Or lose her forever?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, awhile back I started a The Lost Get Found remix but i couldn’t get it where I wanted it to be. With some encouragement from @loboselinaistrash, I’m reformatting it to focus on the plot I wanted originally, with flashbacks to the first few chapters of She Will Be Loved, before Emma trusted Snowing.
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger warnings: Mentions of previous child abuse, molestation and domestic violence.

Mary Margaret grinned as she watched Emma and David race to climb the tree in the back yard. Nana stood at the bottom of it, clearly wanting to make sure nothing bad happened. Emma turned back to look at her and Mary Margaret waved.

 

“You can beat him, Em, I know you can!”

Emma giggled. “I’m gonna beat Daddy!”

 

She began to climb faster, David clearly going slow to let his little girl win. Mary Margaret just couldn’t believe that they were actually here.

 

Nearly a year prior, they had gotten notice that they’d be receiving their first foster placement. After years of trying for a baby and failing, they knew it was time to turn to adoption. Foster care seemed like their best bet and soon they met 5-year-old Emma. From the moment they found out about her, they knew it was going to be a special case.

**_1 Year Ago_ **

Mary Margaret sat next to her husband in the office setting, remembering the last time they had been in such a one. It had been only 6 months prior, but it felt like it had been years. The word that doctor kept repeating ran through her mind: sterile. It reminded her of how the expected a hospital. Sterile. Was that really how you were supposed to talk about someone’s reproductive system?

 

They wanted children, so badly. Yet, they couldn’t have any. She and David had gotten married shortly after they graduated for college. They had been trying ever since to have a baby and nothing ever worked. After that last doctor’s appointment, they discussed their options. There was IVF, surrogacy or adoption.

 

David ended up coming across a YouTube channel that featured families that fostered and later adopted children. They decided to focus on getting their license to foster. It had taken some time, but finally they had obtained it. Just a few weeks after, they had gotten a call from their social worker, she had a file for them to go over.

 

Mary fidgeted with her cardigan. “Maybe I should’ve changed when I left work.”

“You look fine, plus we’re already approved foster parents,” David pointed out.

“I know, I just…”

“Hey,” he put a hand on her shoulder. “This is going to be okay, we’re going to get a child.”

“I’m sorry it has to be this way…”

“Hey,” he tipped her chin up to look at him. “Don’t go there again, please. I told you, this isn’t your fault. I don’t care how we have a child, I don’t need him or her to share our DNA.”

Mary chewed on her lip. “Are you sure?” She felt the same way he described, but she was still so nervous about him walking away.

“All I want is to raise a child, with you.” He kissed her. “All of this is going to work out, I promise.”

 

The door opened and Helen stepped in, a large manila envelope in her hands. She gave them a polite smile as she sat behind the desk.

 

“Sorry it took me a bit, I had an emergency with one of my other clients,” she said.

Mary nodded. “It’s fine, don’t worry. I hope everything is okay.”

“Perfectly fine. Anyway, I have the file for you. If you two feel you can handle it, I can have her placed with you within the next couple of days.”

“Her?” Mary smiled over at David and he gave her one in return. “It’s a girl?”

“How old is she?” David asked.

“5. She’s from Boston, her name is Emma, Emma Swan.”

David cocked his head. “That name sounds very familiar.”

“Her biological parents were in the news recently. Her biological father was arrested for…”

All the color drained from his face and his fists clenched. “No.”

Mary looked at him confused. “What is it?”

“Ed Swan…Graham was telling me about it…he saw it in the paper. He was arrested for…” He swallowed, his lips turning a bit. “Molesting his daughter and abusing her pretty badly. His girlfriend had died of a drug over dose a few months ago.”

 

Mary felt her stomach go sour. How could someone do such a thing to anyone period, let alone a child? She was so little, so young. All she could do was be grateful that she was removed from his care.

 

“Where is she now?” Mary asked.

“A group home in Boston, she’s only been there a couple of days. She’s very confused and scared. We wanted to get her into a new home right away before she gets lost in the shuffle.”

“And her biological father?”

“He’s facing some very serious charges. They had their eye on him for a while. Chances are, this placement could be for a while. If you two are up for the challenge. Emma is very small for her age, according to her records she was born addicted to drugs. How she ended up back with her parents, I don’t know. She has a few health problems, including asthma,” Helen said, consulting the file in front of her. “She’s also been pretty quiet since she was removed, she has a hard time around men.”

David nodded. “I completely understand, she’s been through a lot.”

“So, you two think you can handle this?”

Mary and David looked at each other once again, before he squeezed his grip on her hand and turned back to the social worker with a smile. “Yes, we can.”

“What are the odds…I mean…do you think we’d be able to adopt her eventually?” Mary asked.

“I don’t like to give false hope,” Helen said. “I really don’t. However, Ed is going to be in jail for the next 15 years at the very least. As far as I can tell they have no other family…I do believe that if Emma does well with you, we can petition for Ed’s rights to be terminated.”

 

Mary nodded, trying not to get her hopes up. She hadn’t even met this little girl yet, but she wanted so desperately for her to be theirs.

 

“Can I ask you one more thing, Helen?” She asked.

Helen nodded. “Of course.”

“Do you happen to know her favorite color?”

* * *

 

Mary Margaret had felt her stomach turn when Helen had explained to her Emma’s backstory. She knew going into fostering children that there was a chance that they would come across children that had experienced horrible things, but this was just more than she had ever imagined. It didn’t seem fair that people that would abuse a child so badly would be able to have children. Meanwhile, she and David had been trying for years and hadn’t been able to get pregnant.

 

She was trying to stay positive, for Emma’s sake. She wanted her to come into their home and have it be nothing but light and happiness. David stood by her side, rubbing her back as they waited for the social worker to come.

 

“Are you sure she’s going to like her room?” Mary Margaret asked her husband. “Maybe I should…”

“She’s going to love it,” David promised her.

“What if she doesn’t like it here? What if she doesn’t want to stay?”

“She may be scared, but we’ll take it one day at a time. She’s been through so much, we just have to be there for her.”

 

Before she could respond, they heard a car pull up in the driveway. Mary opened the door and found their social worker, Helen, stepping out of the car with a tiny blonde. She had the biggest green eyes that Mary Margaret had ever seen and was wearing a pair of worn down overalls. She had a few bruises lining her arms and her hair was a mess of curls. Under her arms was a baby blanket trimmed with purple lace. Mary Margaret hid a gasp at how small she looked. She was meant to be 5, but looked so much younger than that. Carefully, Helen lead her up the steps to the house.

 

“Emma, these are the people I was telling you about, Mary Margaret and David. David, Mary Margaret, this is Emma,” Helen introduced them.

Mary Margaret knelt in front of Emma, holding out her hand. Emma looked hesitant, but then reached forward, shaking it. “It’s nice to meet you Emma. We’re so happy that you’re going to be staying with us.”

Emma nodded before looking up at David. She stepped back a bit, putting a thumb in her mouth. David gave her a soft smile, he had been expecting that, giving her history with men. “It’s okay, Emma. We can take our time getting to know each other.”

 

Emma seemed relieved at that and together, they made their way inside. Helen had the couple fill out some final paperwork before promising to be in touch, making sure that Emma had her card. Mary Margaret turned to Emma, who was still sucking her thumb and cuddling her blanket close.

 

“Would you like to see your room?” She asked. Emma nodded. “Alright, I’ll do that and David will fix us some lunch.”

“Do you like grilled cheese?” David asked, causing Emma to nod once more. He smiled at her. “Great.”

 

Mary Margaret lead Emma up the stairs, pointing out her and David’s room which was just down the hall from hers. She lead her foster daughter into her room. Emma’s eyes grew even wider at the sight of it. There were toys along the floor. Emma removed her thumb from her mouth, looking up at her foster mother.

 

“This is my room?” She asked. It was the first time she had spoken since she arrived and her voice was so little, quiet.

“Yes, sweets.”

“And these toys are all mine?”

“That’s right. There’s even more in the living room.”

“Wow,” she breathed.

 

Emma walked over to her bed and found a stuffed lamb sitting there. She gently picked it up, examining it.

 

“David picked that out for you,” Mary Margaret told her. Emma seemed to smile just a tiny bit and hugged it closer, wrapping her blanket around it a little. “That’s a very pretty blankie.”

“I can keep it? You don’t think I’m too big?”

Mary Margaret shook her head. “Of course not.” She knelt back down in front of Emma. “I know you’ve had a hard time, Emma, but I promise we’re the good guys. We want you to be happy here.”

Emma bit her lip as she stared up at her. She wasn’t sure if she could trust her or David yet, but she wanted to. “Okay,” she whispered.

 

Mary Margaret smiled and put a hand on Emma’s back. Hopefully in time, they could make her an official part of the family.

 

“Come on, are you hungry? Your lunch should be ready soon,” she said.

Emma nodded. “Okay.”

**_Present Day_ **

So much had changed in just that short period of time. Emma had blossomed and learned what a healthy home was like. Sure, there were times when she acted out, but she was working with Archie on all of that. She trusted David and opened up to both of them so much. She was no longer the scared little girl that had entered their care.

 

And now she’d never leave it.

 

They had gotten word six months into Emma moving in with them, that her biological father’s rights were being terminated. He’d be going to jail until she was well past the age of 18 and there was no other family to take her in. Once that happened, Mary Margaret and David could start the adoption process. They didn’t care how long it took, they just wanted it on paper. Emma had been so excited when Helen gave them the okay to break the news and she began to call them “Mommy” and “Daddy” not long after it.

 

They were a happy family. A mom, a dad, an adorable baby girl…and of course, the dog. He had been David’s idea a few weeks into Emma living with them. They had gone to visit his parents on their farm and had seen how great Emma was with Ruth and Robert’s dog, Wilby. On the car ride home, David broached the subject.

_“You know, I heard that children of abuse do well with animals,” he said._

_Mary Margaret tilted her head. “Oh?”_

_“It’d be great if Emma could come to the farm every weekend, but we know logistically that’s not going to work.”_

_“Are you suggesting what I think you are?”_

_“What do you say that we make this family of 3, a family of 4?”_

_“I’d say you’re insane, but I love you for it.”_

 

They did their homework that night and found a Newfoundland that was up for adoption. At 3-years-old, she was big, probably bigger than Emma and would only continue to grow. However, they had the room and the breed was known for being amazing with children. They were very family oriented and would make a good part of the family.

 

The moment Emma laid eyes on Nana, it was clear she was in love. The dog clearly felt the same, allowing her to hug her tight and plant kisses to her face. Mary Margaret leaned backwards into David, who wrapped his arms around her waist. It wasn’t a solution to every problem, but it was a start.

 

Going into fostering, they knew all the possibilities. A child could be sent back, even after they bonded with them. They always told themselves, however, that no matter how long they had, they wanted to make a positive influence in their life. They’d do all they could to make sure that they were happy and healthy while with them, no matter how long. Still, they were told they’d have Emma forever, that nothing could change that.

 

The back gate opened and Helen walked through. Mary Margaret grinned, waving the social worker over. She noticed an odd look on her face and it puzzled her, Helen was normally always all smiles. She reached Mary Margaret and looked up into the tree where Emma and David now sat on some branches. Emma beamed wildly and waved, Helen doing the same just without the enthusiastic smile.

 

“What’s going on?” Mary Margaret asked. “We just had a wellness check.”

“I know.”

“Is everything okay?”

Helen paused. “I went forward with the paperwork so you guys could adopt Emma a little more easily once Ed’s rights were stripped.”

Mary Margaret’s heart skipped a beat. “Are they not taking them away anymore?”

“No, they are. It’s just…” She sighed. “Ed was made aware of this and he didn’t want to fight it. However, when he was told that since there was no family, Emma went into foster care, he was confused. I guess he conveniently forgot to mention a family member.”

Mary Margaret felt her stomach sinking. “No.”

“Her name is Ingrid Fischer, she was Helga’s sister….”

“No, no, no!”

“Mary Margaret.”

“You told us there was no family,” she whispered, noticing Emma and David were looking at her strangely. “You promised.”

“I didn’t know. Ed told us that they were both orphans and no one came to claim her. By law, Mary Margaret, I had to tell her about Emma.”

“And?”

“She wants to see her.”

“Just see her?”

 

The pitying look Helen gave her told Mary Margaret all she needed to know. Helen went on to say that nothing was set in stone, that Ingrid could choose to allow Emma to be adopted, that she was willing to meet them and work it all out.

 

But all Mary Margaret could think of was the little girl sitting up in that tree. The little girl that called her mommy and that she cuddled with after a nightmare. She couldn’t lose her. She just couldn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Mentions of previous child abuse, molestation and domestic violence.

Mary Margaret and David held hands as they sat in Helen’s office. Emma sat on the floor with her plush lamb and baby blanket, making up a story as she went along. They tried to listen and tell her how creative she was, but it was hard knowing what was about to happen.

 

They were going to meet Emma’s aunt.

 

Emma had mentioned one in the past in some of her stories, mostly surrounding the day her biological mother died, but they had always assumed that she passed on as well since they were told there was no family. In hindsight, maybe they should’ve checked, maybe they should’ve cleared their bases. It wouldn’t have changed how much they loved her and how they treated her, but how could they have gone all this time without knowing?

 

They didn’t know what this woman would want from them or Emma. They were more than happy to keep her in her life, so long as she was stable and could take care of herself. From what Helen said, she was the complete opposite of Ed and Helga, so that gave them hope.

 

The door opened and Helen walked in, a tall blonde standing next to them. They immediately stood up, ready to shake her hand. She had a firm grip, but a kind smile.

 

“My name is Ingrid Fischer,” she said.

“David Nolan, this is my wife, Mary Margaret.” He looked down at Emma, who had stopped playing. “Emma, do you remember your auntie Ingrid?”

Ingrid crouched down at Emma’s level. “Hey there sweetheart, it’s been awhile, hasn’t it?”

Emma frowned, inching closer to Mary Margaret. “Why are you here?”

“To see you, of course.”

“Where have you been?”

“I think that’s a very good question,” David said, softly.

Ingrid flinched a bit, but then nodded. “How about we play for a little while and then I’ll talk to your foster parents about it?”

 

Emma hesitated, but soon agreed to color with her at a small table in the office. She didn’t talk much, but listened to Ingrid as she reminded her of things they had done together, of the nights she had spent at her place. Emma kept glancing over at Mary Margaret and David, who gave her encouraging smiles the entire time.

 

Eventually, they sent Emma out of the room to play in the children’s area of the lobby. Once Helen made sure the workers had a handle on her, she returned and settled behind her desk. Ingrid sat next to Mary Margaret, the latter woman feeling a tad uncomfortable as she was sized up. She was trying to be discreet at least when she did it with Ingrid. The woman was dressed nicely and said kind words to Emma, but Mary Margaret still felt a bit protective.

 

“So…I guess start off of where you’ve been,” she said. “You had no clue that Ed was arrested?”

Ingrid shook her head. “I was always around when Emma was little. I knew my sister and him weren’t the best parents…”

“Were you aware of the abuse?”

“No. I knew they weren’t the most amazing parents and that Ed would beat my sister, but I didn’t think that extended to Emma.”

Mary Margaret wasn’t sure how much she believed that, but she folded her hands in her lap anyway to remain civil. “Okay.”

“After Helga died, Ed wanted me around a lot at first. He’d go off and get drunk, I stayed and cared for Emma. Then one day, he came home, told me that he didn’t need my help anymore and sent me off. Every time I’d try to see Emma, I was told no. Eventually, he cut me out of their lives completely. I got a job transfer, moved to Maine and never heard from them again.”

“You didn’t try to contact them?” David asked.

Ingrid shrugged. “I didn’t have any claim to Emma. She was the last bit of my sister and it killed me to lose her, but there wasn’t much I could do. I had no idea of the abuse that was going on. I only found out that Ed went to prison about a week ago.”

“So,” Helen cut in. “We do have a few options here. As you saw from the file I showed you, Ingrid, Emma is thriving with the Nolans. She did amazing in kindergarten, very smart, picked up on a lot of things. She has lots of friends, a dog, they were all on track to adopt her.”

“I understand that.”

“We don’t want to cut you out of her life,” David said. “We can see how much you care for her.”

“I do, and I also appreciate how well you two have provided for her this past year.”

 

From her tone, Mary Margaret didn’t feel comfortable with how this conversation was going.

 

“Emma is all I have left of my sister,” Ingrid bit her lip. “We were always very close, we had a rough childhood, we had to be. We both went through similar abuse that Emma did.  The only difference was, I knew better and got out of it. Helga fell into the same trap. I always vowed after she died that I’d protect her little girl. I know she always wanted to, she tried leaving a few times, but she never had the strength.”

“We understand that.” David took his wife’s hand. “And we want you to know that she is safe with us. We love her and care for her, as if we shared blood.”

“With all due respect, David, you don’t, though. Emma is my niece and I need to make sure that she is taken care of.”

“She is. We can show you around our home, our town. We both have very good jobs and Emma hasn’t lacked for anything.”

 

Ingrid was quiet for a moment, looking over at Helen. She quickly swallowed and blinked a couple of times.

 

“I’m within my rights to stop this adoption?” She asked.

Helen nodded. “You are.”

“Then I’m sorry, but that’s what I want to do.”

Tears filled Mary Margaret’s eyes. “Ingrid, please. We’ve cared for her for a year. We love her, she’s our baby!”

“Mary Margaret…”

“No, no.” She shook her head. “This can’t be happening. We…we’ve been feeding her and taking care of her!” She looked over at David, who was staring at the ground, tears falling down his own face. “My husband sings to her! It’s the only way she can fall back to sleep after a nightmare, I rock her and he sings. It’s too late, you can’t do this. We’ve already fallen in love with her.”

“Mrs. Nolan,” Helen whispered. “You knew this was a possibility when you signed up to be foster parents.”

“You promised us that we could adopt her! You told her we could tell her that and we did! She’s so excited to be a part of our family! You said she didn’t have anyone else!”

“I’m so sorry.”

“You’re sorry? You’re sorry?!?” Tears flooded down her face. “What do you expect us to do? Just give her up?”

“Miss Fischer will have to go to court to prove that she is a fit guardian for Emma. In the meantime, you two could contest this, but you’re looking at a lengthy legal battle.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do,” David said, finally breaking his silence. He looked over at Ingrid. “Please don’t do this. We’ll let you see her, she’ll always know her aunt. Just let us be her parents.”

“It’s not what my sister would’ve wanted,” Ingrid said, though he could see a little bit of guilt in her eyes. “Family needs to stick together.”

“We’re already a family!” Mary Margaret shouted.

David rubbed her back and took her hand once more, helping her up. “If this is what we have to do, we’ll fight.”

* * *

 

Mary Margaret didn’t sleep or eat in the days leading up to the hearing. She was just grateful that they allowed Emma to stay in their care. After consulting Regina, they knew all the odds. There was a huge chance that Emma could end up in the care of Ingrid, but there was a smaller one that they could prove that they were her family. In the meantime, they didn’t tell Emma anything.

 

David tried to be calm for his wife. She was so upset, someone had to stay level headed about all of it. Yet, deep down, he was freaking out inside. Every time Emma came to him for something, he wondered if it’d be the last time and it reminded him of about a month after she had arrived. She had gotten sick for the very first time and he was the one that had to take care of her…

 

**_11 Months Ago_ **

David walked into the bedroom.

 

“What’s going on? Is it PJ day at school?” He asked with a glimmer of glee in his eye.

Mary Margaret shook her head. “Emma here isn’t feeling too well, she has a fever and threw up. I think she needs to stay home today.” She stood up and frowned. “I would stay home with her, but we have a sub shortage….”

“Don’t worry, it’s my day off,” David said. “I can take care of her.”

 

Mary Margaret hesitated. She trusted her husband with Emma, of course she did. She wouldn’t have agreed to foster with him if she didn’t. However, the two hadn’t been left alone before. Emma was still squeamish around grown men and while she clearly liked David, she wasn’t entirely open with him. She tended to go to her foster mother if she needed something. However, Mary Margaret knew she didn’t have much of a choice. She had to go to work and Emma needed to get used to David in time.

 

She knelt back down in front of Emma. “Sweetheart, I have to go to work, do you think you’ll be okay here with David?”

Emma chewed on her lip. “You’ll come back?”

“Of course. David will take good care of you, I promise.”

She looked over at David, who was smiling. “Okay…”

 

David understood Emma’s hesitance and would do whatever he could to make Emma feel more comfortable. Mary Margaret kissed the top of Emma’s head and turned back to her husband, rattling off any instructions she could think of, telling him where the medicine was. David put his hands on her shoulders.

 

“I’ve got this,” he assured her. “I know how to take care of a sick child.” He noticed Nana coming in the room. “Plus, I’ve got Nana for backup.”

Mary Margaret chuckled. “Alright.” She turned back to Emma and kissed the top of her head. “I love you, feel better.” She then pecked her husband’s lips. “And I love you.”

“I love you too, I promise I’ll take great care of her.”

“I know you will.”

 

Mary Margaret headed out the door and soon her car could be heard pulling out of the driveway. David looked down at the tiny girl and offered his hand out to her. Emma accepted it and followed him downstairs. In her other arm, she had her lamb plushie clutched tightly to her chest, her blankie dragging down behind her. David set up some pillows on the couch and grabbed a quilt, draping it over Emma once she laid down.

 

“Alright, patient,” he said with a very serious voice. “I am Dr. David and I am going to be taking care of you today.”

A small giggle escaped Emma’s lips. “You’re not a doctor, silly. You’re the sheriff.”

“I wear many hats,” he replied with a wink. “Now, I’m going to make you some breakfast and get you some medicine. In the meantime, I prescribe you watch some Doc McStuffins.”

 

He turned on the T.V and headed into the kitchen. He decided to make some plain toast and pour out some juice for Emma, mixing in her formula from Whale. He was worried about her losing even more weight from being sick. There was a 24 hour stomach bug going around her class, but he didn’t want it to get worse. He grabbed some Pepto from the medicine cabinet and poured that out as well. When he walked back into the living room, Emma was clearly comfortable and happy as a sick person could be on the couch. He snapped a quick picture and sent it to Mary Margaret to ease her worry. Emma’s eyes lit up when she saw the tray in his hands.

 

“I can eat in the living room?”

“Yup.” He settled the tray down on top of her. “For your dining pleasure, toast with a bit of applesauce on top, perfect for an upset tummy.”

Emma eyed it suspiciously. “I won’t throw up again?”

“I can’t promise, but you do need to eat. Plus, some orange juice…and medicine.”

She made a face. “Do I have to take it?”

“Afraid so, it’s not too bad.”

 

Emma slowly picked it up and sipped it, making an even bigger face. She finished it off though and then threw the cup down.

 

“Yuck.”

David chuckled. “Sorry, but it will help.”

 

He settled down at her feet as she ate her breakfast. He watched the cartoon on the T.V, commenting every so often on one of the toys being “operated” on. Emma was quiet for the most part, just nibbling on her toast and sipping her orange juice. Soon, she began to look a little green. He hopped into action and grabbed a plastic bag, holding it to her mouth. Emma let the contents of her stomach out into it and he stroked her hair.

 

“I’m sorry, Princess,” he whispered.

“Yucky,” she mumbled.

“You’ll feel better soon, I promise. How about some more juice?”

 

Emma nodded and he threw the bag out in the trash. He got another, just in case, and got her some more juice as well. When the episode was over, David put on Finding Nemo, which seemed to cheer Emma up a bit. She drifted off to sleep near the end, having not thrown up again. David smiled and kissed the top of her head as she snoozed.

 

She was such a beautiful little girl. How anyone could be so cruel astounded him. Even after all his years of being a cop, he didn’t understand it. Children were precious, they didn’t deserve any abuse, let alone the amount that Emma had been through. He wasn’t a big believer in the death penalty, but in Ed’s case, he wanted it more than anything. Then again, death was too good for him. He deserved to be tortured for life, to know the pain that Emma had felt during her short 5 years of life.

 

About two hours into Emma’s nap, he was still sitting at her feet, watching a family friendly comedy in case she woke up. He heard his phone ring and took it into the other room when he saw Mary Margaret’s face on the screen.

 

“Hey baby,” he said. “How’s your day going?”

“It’s pretty good. How’s our girl?”

“She threw up again, but only the one time. She’s been fine outside of that, seems to be just as warm, though. I’ll take her temperature when she wakes up and gives her more medicine.”

“And she’s been fine for you?”

“Yup, we’ve just been chilling.”

“I’m glad.”

David smiled. “Me too.”

 

As they talked in the security of his office, a woke up. She watched the first few minutes of How I Met Your Mother, but quickly got bored. It wasn’t really her cup of tea. Her stomach wasn’t feeling as gross anymore and she was really thirsty, but David was nowhere in sight. Picking up her sippy cup, she hopped off the couch and headed into the kitchen. The orange juice was on the third shelf and she was too short to reach it. She started climbing up the shelves to reach it, soon reaching her desired item.

  
“Gotchya,” she said, determined.

 

As she grabbed onto it, her other arm swung and the sippy cup hit a glass container of ice tea. It came crashing down to the floor and shattered all over. Emma froze in place as she was hit by a memory.

 

_It had been a rainy day, so she couldn’t play outside. However, Emma had a lot of energy about her. She was running around the house, playing tag with herself. Helga was out and Ed was in his room, putting needles in his arms. Just as she rounded the table yet again, she knocked into it, causing a 6 pack of beer Ed had just purchased to come careening onto the carpet. It shattered and the overwhelming smell of the alcohol could be smelt all over the room. Ed stormed out of his room and Emma saw his wild eyes._

_“What the hell have you done now?” He saw the beer all over the floor. “You stupid piece of shit! Do you have any idea how much that cost?”_

_“I…I…I’m sorry…”_

_“You’re always fucking sorry. Jesus Christ, when will you ever learn?”_

_Emma cowered against the couch, holding her hands up over her face, but it was too late. Ed had gotten his belt off in quick succession. The leather was soon colliding with her lips and she could taste the blood._

Emma hopped down from the shelf, somehow miraculously avoiding the glass and sticky beverage. She raced up the stairs to her room and slammed the door shut. Her eyes darted around the room for a safe spot, soon locating the bed. She dived under it, pulling her legs to her chest and doing her best to not sob loudly. She could hear Nana barking downstairs and David calling her name. She put her hand over her mouth and continued to cry.

 

The footsteps were getting closer and she was getting even more scared. The sound of door opening made her whimper and she buried her face in her hands.

 

“Emma,” David’s voice was closer. “Emma, Princess, are you okay?”

 

The words stilled Emma. No one had ever asked her that after she broke something.

 

David could obviously hear the sniffling and knelt down by the bed, moving up the blankets so he could see under it. He found Emma there, crying. His heart broke. Before he could say anything reassuring, she moved her hand from her mouth.

 

“I’m sorry! Please don’t hit me!”

 

His heart sunk lower in his chest and a frown fell across his face. She thought he was going to hit her? What had happened to her before?

  
“I just…I just wanted more juice and I couldn’t find you,” she continued. “I accidentally hit the bottle, I didn’t mean to! I can…I can get monies for it and pay you. I know Mary Margaret likes it…I’m really sorry!”

“Oh Emma,” David whispered. “Sweetheart, you’re not in trouble.”

Emma sniffled. “I’m not?”

“No, it was an accident. You didn’t purposefully break it. Even if you had, you would get a timeout or something taken away. I am never going to hit you or do anything to hurt you. I won’t ever touch you in a way that I shouldn’t.”

 

Emma looked into his eyes and could tell he was being honest. She had spent so long being afraid of men, but she really wanted to trust David. Slowly, she moved out from under the bed, still clinging tight to her comfort items.

 

“And you don’t have to worry about paying us,” David gave her a soft smile. “You’re just a little girl, you don’t have to buy anything. We’ll buy everything you need. I can get Mary Margaret more tea.”

Emma nodded. “Okay.”

“Did you get hurt from the glass?”

“Nuh uh.”

“Can I check?”

 

Emma hesitated but then nodded once again, allowing David to check her for any cuts or blood. When he was finished, she slowly wrapped her arms around him. David was still for a moment. Emma had never made the first move to be affectionate with him. He was very careful with her, knowing that anything could trigger her. He just wanted her to trust her and it was clear she was staring to. He hugged her back tighter, cradling the back of her head. He kissed her temple and she buried her head into his shoulder.

 

“I love you, Emma,” he whispered.

“Love you too,” she mumbled. She wasn’t sure what love really was, she had never said that to anyone before, but she felt something in her heart for David, Mary Margaret too.

 

That brought tears to David’s eyes and he had to find a way to clear them up before she pulled away from him. He didn’t want her to think there was anything wrong with her saying that. He blinked a few times before she pulled away, rubbing her eyes.

 

“How about we go back downstairs?” He offered. “You can lay on the couch and I’ll clean up the mess before making us some lunch.”

“I could help clean up,” Emma offered. “I’m good at holding the dustpan.”

David smiled a bit. “If there wasn’t glass involved, I’d say yes. But maybe you could help me clean up some of Nana’s fur when you’re feeling better.”

“Okay,” Emma agreed.

 

She allowed him to carry her downstairs and tuck her back in on the couch. He didn’t miss her content sigh after he kissed her forehead. They still had ways to go, but slowly, they were making progress.

 

**_Present Day_ **

David kept those first I love yous in the back of his mind as they drove to the courthouse that day. It was hard to leave Emma behind, but they knew it’d only be temporary, besides Ruth and Robert loved taking care of her. They had brought Wilby by to play with Nana and Emma was more than happy to chase both of them around.

 

“Maybe we’ll get another dog,” David suggested. “As an adoption present.”

“David,” Mary Margaret whispered.

“Not a big one, like Nana, of course. It’s just every time she’s around Wilby, she gets so happy. I know it’d be crazy, but maybe we could make it work. I grew up on a farm after all.”

“You do realize where we’re going, don’t you?”

“I do. I’m just also optimistic that everything is going to work out.”

 

He squeezed her hand and she did the same with his. When they pulled up at the courthouse, they were lead to the judge’s chambers where the hearing would take place. Ingrid sat with her lawyer, they sat with Regina and Helen stood in the back. She passed over the documents from both parties, showing their ability to care for Emma. The judge then gave the lawyers a chance to speak up on their clients’ behalf.

 

“Emma Swan has been thriving with Mary Margaret and David Nolan,” Regina explained. “She goes to school, she’s happy and healthy. She came to them malnourished and though she’s still on the small side, they do all they can to keep her growing stronger. She’s finally getting completely potty trained. They have a room for her, and a yard. Emma also has made so many friends at school. She has come so far in just a 12 month timespan.”

“While that’s all well and good, my client is equally able to care for Emma,” Ingrid’s lawyer said. “She has a room prepared for Emma and lives in a good school district. While she would be a single parent, she has childcare lined up for when she has to work. She makes a good income, would be able to provide for her on a routine basis.”

The judge nodded, consulting the paperwork in front of him. “However, Miss Fischer hasn’t been in Emma’s life in nearly 2 years.”

“Because she was cut out of it, sir. She had no clue that Edward Swan had been sent to prison.”

“She was around when Emma was receiving bruises and being touched inappropriately,” Regina said.

“My client wasn’t there when those things happened and you cannot prove otherwise.”

“Emma was walking around with bruises and at one point, had several fractures in the course of a year’s time. These were all before her mother’s death because a CPS report was filed, but nothing ever came of it. Are you telling me that Miss Fischer was never suspicious?”

Ingrid gripped down on her chair. “I didn’t know for sure. I filed the CPS report, but as you said, nothing came of it. I assumed everything was fine.”

“And yet your niece…” She saw the look Mary Margaret was giving her, urging her not to go too far. “Fine. Let’s say that you didn’t know. Emma has been with my clients for nearly a year. They are helping her handle the trauma of what she went through before their care, they have her with a therapist. Plus, as a cop, David has the training to help victims.”

“Ingrid is a survivor of abuse herself,” the other lawyer interrupted. “She knows how to help her niece, because she’s been in her shoes.”

 

Mary Margaret looked over at the judge, trying to get a read on him, but it was hard. Eventually, he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

 

“This is a complicated case. I recognize that Mr. and Mrs. Nolan have cared for Emma and helped her through this trauma. She is such a lucky little girl, to have so many that care for her. In a normal case, I’d automatically side with the biological relative because of the law. However, I do see that this isn’t normal. And that Miss Fischer, you were not present. I have paperwork saying the state searched for relatives and came up dry.”

 

David felt a sparkle of hope inside his stomach.

 

“That being said, these things do happen. Mr. Swan and Miss Fischer were not married, the latter was also dead when Emma entered into the system. As much as we would like to think it’s perfect, it’s often not. Had we known, Emma would’ve been placed with Ingrid Fischer, given her competence and interest. However, she ended up spending a year with two people who have gone above and beyond what most foster parents would in my experience. This is truly a hard case. Removing her from that situation permanently, would not be in her best interest.”

 

Mary Margaret squeezed her husband’s hand, almost positive about what the judge would say.

 

If only she was right.

 

“I am going to recommend that Emma spends 30 days with Miss Fischer. During this time, we’ll see how she handles adapting to the new environment and if it is the right place for her. If Miss Fischer proves that she can care for Emma, then I will award full custody to her.” He turned to Helen. “I want Emma Swan out of the Nolans tonight.”

Mary Margaret’s eyes widened. “Wait, she’s not a piece of furniture. You can’t just send her somewhere to see if she works out on a trial basis!”

“Ms. Mills, please urge your client…”

Mary Margaret cut him off with a calming sigh. “Look, I’m sorry. Please, can’t you just give us more time? We could slowly work her into it…at least give us until tomorrow.”

“Given your passion, Mrs. Nolan, I just do not think that it would be in Emma’s best interest.”

“If you send her there, we’re never going to get her back.”

“There will be other foster children.”

“I don’t want another child, I want Emma!”

 

Mary Margaret jumped out of her seat and stormed into the hallway. She kicked a trashcan and tore off the stupid blazer she had worn to impress the judge. David came out of the room and pulled her into his arms. She struggled for a bit but soon just began sobbing into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and she could hear him crying too.

 

“How are we supposed to tell her?” She asked. “We promised her this was forever.”

“I don’t know,” he whispered. “I honestly don’t know.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of past abuse.

David and Mary Margaret stood in the doorway of the living room, watching Emma play with the toy kitchen. David had quietly explained the situation to Robert and Ruth and while they offered to stay, they knew that it had to be just them. As Mary Margaret walked closer to her, Emma looked up and grinned. Oh, how Mary Margaret could remember back when that smile wasn’t always there. The first time Emma had ever wet the bed. They had found her in her bedroom, trying to clean the sheets on her own and bursting into tears when she realized her foster parents were there. Mary Margaret had instantly jumped into action.

 

**1 Year Ago**

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” she whispered.

“I’m sorry,” Emma wailed, not even hearing her foster mother’s soothing words. “I’ll be a good girl!”

“You’re not a bad girl, Emma,” Mary Margaret soothed. “You just had an accident, everyone has accidents from time to time.”

“I…I ruined my clothes. I don’t have anything else.”

“That’s why I got you new outfits, see?” Mary Margaret reached over and pulled open the drawers on the dresser. “How about we pick out a new outfit, give you a bath and then we can go to the park?”

Emma sniffled. “I’m not in trouble?”

“Of course not, Princess,” David whispered, the nickname just coming naturally. “We’re not mad at you.”

 

Emma looked at the two of them in such disbelief, it broke their hearts. Had she really been punished for something that most little kids her age did occasionally? Not to mention, Mary had read that children of abuse often ended up regressing a bit. She supposed they would have to look into pull ups. She also realized that Emma would need a checkup. Hopefully, she could get her in to see the doctor soon.

 

David knew that he needed to leave the girls alone for the bath, so he kissed Mary Margaret’s cheek and squeezed Emma’s hand. She looked up at him, still in shock. More than anything she expected him to be upset with her. Yet, there was this kindness in his eyes that she had never seen. She didn’t realize it, but he was looking at her with all of the love in the world. He grabbed the sheets and headed downstairs to wash them.

 

Mary Margaret lead Emma down the hall to the bathroom and helped her out of her clothes, starting the tub. “I have these bath bombs,” she said. She held up a pink one. “This one makes flower petals come out, wanna see?”

 

 Emma nodded hesitantly. Once the tub was filled up enough, Mary Margaret threw in the bath bomb and it began to fizzle. It soon turned the bathwater pink and had released little flower petals along with some hearts. Emma’s eyes widened in amazement and tiny smile went across her face.

 

“Whoa,” she breathed. “It’s like magic.”

Mary Margaret giggled. “I suppose it is.”

 

As she helped Emma into the tub, she could see the wounds that were on her back. Some of the bruises were brand new, others were fading. Along Emma’s shoulder blade, there was a faint scar. Mary Margaret reached out, running her finger around it. Emma tensed up in the tub, clearly it was a sensitive issue.

 

“I’m sorry, sweets,” Mary Margaret said. “I was just curious. How did that happen?”

Emma bit her lip. “Daddy hit me.”

Mary Margaret tensed up. “What did he hit you with?”

“A coat hanger. He made me tell the doctor that I fell.” She wasn’t sure why she wanted to tell the Mary Margaret the truth, there was just something about how she had reacted to her accident.

“That wasn’t right,” Mary Margaret told her, gently. “You never have to lie to the doctor.”

Emma nodded. “I don’t have to lie to you?”

“No, baby. Of course not.”

“He said if I told the truth, he’d hurt me more.”

“Oh Emma, I promise you. That man will never be able to hurt you again.  I will make sure of it.”

 

Emma wasn’t sure if she believed her foster mother, but she wanted to. She allowed Mary Margaret to give her a bath, playing with a few of the rubber duckies. She slowly felt herself relaxing, not noticing that Mary Margaret was taking the opportunity to take her in. Emma was incredibly small for her age, some of her ribs were even showing through her stomach. It was clear that she was malnourished on top of being beaten. Mary Margaret just did not understand how a parent could inflict such pain upon a child.

 

Abuse, unfortunately, was nothing new to her. While she had escaped it in her childhood, she knew that her step-mother was no stranger to it. Mary Margaret’s mother, Eva, had died when she was quite young. When she was 10, her father ended up marrying a young woman who was only 8 years older than her. It was a business arrangement, Leopold had been business partners with Cora. Regina had been given very little choice in the matter and was forced to become a step-mother straight out of high school.

 

It was only then that Mary Margaret had seen the true side of her father. Any time Regina stood up against Leopold, she was hit. It took years for her to realize that the noises she was hearing at night from the master bedroom were not the two wrestling and she also knew that it wasn’t consensual. But Regina was scared, not only for her, but for her step-daughter. She worried if she left, Mary Margaret would become the next victim.

 

Finally, when Mary Margaret was 18, she was able to help Regina escape. It took time, but Regina was able to file for divorce. When Leopold found out that his only child had helped her do so, he cut her off. The two had moved into an apartment together, where they both decided to go back to school. It was there that Mary Margaret had met David.

 

She would never regret what she had done to help Regina. Despite their small age gap, she was the closest thing she had to a mother. Regina was excited to be a grandmother to Emma. One thing they both agreed on, was that Leopold would not be a part of Emma’s life. She hadn’t even spoken to him in over 10 years, so she had great hope that it would not be an issue.

 

Mary Margaret noticed that Emma had taken great interest in her engagement ring. Compared to the silver band in front of it, the emerald stood out. “That’s pretty,” Emma said.

She smiled. “Thank you. David gave it to me, it was his mommy’s.”

 

Emma nodded and continued playing with her rubber duck. Eventually, the bath was over and she was helped out of the tub. Mary Margaret dried her off with a fluffy yellow towel that felt so warm and cozy, she almost didn’t want to take it off. That was until she saw the outfit that had been picked out for her. It was a brand new pair of jeans and a gray Zootopia shirt that had Judy and Nick on it. She tried to dress herself, but ended up needing some assistance with buttoning the jeans.

 

“I can’t tie my shoes either,” she mumbled.

“That’s okay, I got you Velcro, just in case.” Mary Margaret  kissed the top of her head, which seemed to take Emma off guard, but then she smiled. That alone, caused Mary Margaret’s heart to flutter. “Now come on, I think David’s waiting on us to go to the park.”

 

Once Emma’s hair was dry, they headed downstairs. Mary Margaret and David lead her out to the car, where they had a car seat all set for her. David lifted her up into his arms, causing Emma to tense up yet again. However, when he just strapped her into her car seat, she seemed to settle a bit. He gave her a smile and she managed to return one.

 

**_Present Day_ **

David and Mary Margaret knelt in front of Emma,  gently taking the food from her. Mary Margaret teared up again and her heart hurt so badly, knowing what she was about to do. David stroked Emma’s cheek and kissed her forehead.

 

“Oh Princess,” he whispered. “We love you so much.”

“I know.” Emma tilted her head. “Mommy, why is Daddy being silly?”

Mary Margaret felt her breath hitch. “Sweetheart, do you remember Auntie Ingrid? We saw her the other day?”

Emma nodded. “Uh huh. You said I’d get to see her more now.”

“And you will.” She swallowed. “You also remember how I said that a judge is the one that gets to decide your family, forever? That we love you and we want to adopt you, but he has to say okay?”

“Yeah. Did he?”

“I’m afraid not, baby girl. At least not right now. He decided…” She felt the tears fall down her face. “He decided that you have to go live with your auntie for a bit. You see, she loves you lots and she wants to take care of you.”

Emma frowned. “But we’re a family. Can’t she just be a part of it too?”

 

Her innocence broke their hearts and Mary Margaret looked away, not wanting Emma to see her cry too much. David took over, knowing his wife needed a break.

 

“It doesn’t work like that. We offered to let her see you lots and she just really wants you to live with her, so you have to while we work with the judge on getting you forever.”

“But…but this is my home. This is my family!” Tears welled up in Emma’s eyes. “I don’t wanna go anywhere! I don’t wanna leave you and Mommy!”

“I know, baby girl, I know.”

“You promised! You said I could stay here forever!”

A single tear fell down David’s face. “And we meant it, we did.”

“No! You didn’t! You lied!”

“We didn’t lie, Em. We told you what they told us, but they changed their mind. They…they don’t think you should live here right now.”

“But you’re my mommy and daddy!”

“I know, angel, I know.”

 

Emma screamed and threw herself down on the floor, throwing a full out tantrum. David gathered her into his arms, ignoring her wiggling and throwing punches and kicks. Mary Margaret moved closer and rubbed her back, as David softly sang to her. Emma continued to scream and cry, shouting that she hated them and that they had lied. They didn’t say anything, they just let her get it all out. Nana even came over, clearly concerned and rested her nose on Emma’s head.

 

Eventually, the little girl calmed down and sniffled, clinging tightly to David’s shirt. “Don’t let them take me, Daddy,” she whispered.

“I wish I could stop them, kiddo, but we’re going to fight, I promise. Mommy and I are going to make sure you can come home soon.”

“Can I see you while I’m there?”

“We’ll talk to your aunt about it.”

Mary Margaret kissed her cheek, taking away some of the tears with her lips. “Baby, you can take whatever you want with you. It’s all your stuff. And then when you come back home, you’ll have it all with you.”

* * *

 

Emma was silent as David opened the door to let Helen and Ingrid inside. She carded her fingers through Nana’s thick fur and cuddled her baby blanket closer to her. She had agreed to pack almost all of her clothes, but was hesitant with toys. She wanted Mary Margaret and David to protect them for her.

 

“Hi, Emma,” Ingrid said, softly. “Are we all set to go?”

Emma shook her head. “I wanna stay here.”

“Emma,” David knelt next to her. “You know what we have to do.”

 

She frowned, but slowly nodded. He carried the bags out to the car and returned a moment later. She threw her arms around his legs and he lifted her up, cuddling her close.

 

“Will you tell Wilby why I’m not at Grandma and Papa’s?” She whispered.

“Of course. And all the other animals too.”

“And give them hugs for me?”

“Yes. All the warm and fuzzy hugs.”

“Don’t make pancakes without me. Mommy doesn’t know the secret ingredient.”

David couldn’t help but laugh. “I won’t, I promise. I love you, Munchkin.”

“I love you too, Daddy.”

 

Mary Margaret came over, clearly trying to hold it all together. She gently took Emma from her husband and rested her forehead against hers. She took Emma’s hand and kissed her palm, then shut it.

 

“Whenever you miss me, just take that and hold it to your heart, Then you’ll have a kiss from me.”

Emma nodded and then took Mary Margaret’s hand, doing the same. “You do it too.”

The tears began to fall, no matter how much Mary Margaret blinked them away. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Mommy.”

“I think it’s time to go,” Helen whispered.

Mary Margaret wanted to argue, she wanted to run, but none of that would be good or healthy for Emma, so she gently placed Emma into Ingrid’s arms. “Her bedtime is 8:00,” she explained. “She gets at least one story, if not more. She’s not really into fruits and vegetables, but she’ll eat apples, bananas, mangoes and carrots without too much fuss.” Off Ingrid’s nod, she continued. “She loves Lilo and Stitch, Hunchback scares her, though she likes Quasimodo so she’ll try to con you into it.”

“And she loves her hot chocolate with cinnamon,” David added. “And chocolate in her pancakes. Her favorite songs are You Are My Sunshine or My Girl, it calms her down straight away.”

“She’s afraid of the dark, so we included a nightlight.”

“I’ve got it guys,” Ingrid said. “But thank you.”

“Auntie Ingrid,” Emma interrupted. “Can I say goodbye to Nana?”

 

Ingrid was taken off guard for a second but then noticed the dog patiently sitting there. She set Emma down and the little girl raced over to her. She threw her arms around the dog’s body, giving her a great big hug.

 

“I love you, Nana,” she whispered. “Be good for Mommy and Daddy. I hid some treats for you in my room.”

 

Nana licked Emma’s forehead and looked confused when Emma was pulled off by Ingrid. She went to follow, but David held her back, which only made her bark.

 

“The judge said we can set up visitation,” Helen said. “Once every other week.”

“So we can only see her twice during this whole thing?” Mary Margaret asked.

“It’s the best I could do.”

 

Ingrid lead Emma out to her car and helped her into the car seat in the back. As she started to pull away, David couldn’t keep his hold on Nana any longer and she raced out the door, trying to keep up with the car. David ran after her, afraid she’d get hit. He grabbed hold of her collar once more and the dog’s barks turned to whimpers, looking up at his master as if he had betrayed him.

 

“I’m sorry, girl,” he whispered.

 

Nana followed him back into the house and immediately went up the stairs. David noticed his wife was nowhere in sight, so he headed up there as well. A few moments later, he found Mary Margaret on the floor of Emma’s room. Nana’s head was on her lap and in her arms was Emma’s sunflower pillow. David slid next to her and wrapped his arms around her, which made her begin to sob. He did the same, cuddling her close.

 

They had lost their baby. They’d fight like hell to get her back, but they knew the odds weren’t in their favor.

 

There was a good chance that Emma would never sleep in this bedroom again.


	4. Chapter 4

David didn’t find the lamb for a week and what a hell of a week it had been. They were working with Regina on a case, but she told them to try to go on with their lives as normal as possible. As if that was even possible. They moved like zombies, going to work, coming home, eating (if they had the appetite which was rare.)

 

Mary Margaret had shut the door to the bedroom after they left it post their crying session. They hadn’t planned on touching it after that, but he found Nana lingering outside of it. She had taken the two pairs of shoes Emma had left behind and brought them to the door. David thought that was weird, so he went back inside and looked around the room.

 

He ran his fingers over the comforter and moved back some clothes that clearly Emma had decided not to bring. When he did, he saw a tiny bit of white fuzz. Assuming it was just lint, he went to brush it away, only to have the lamb come tumbling out. He held it up to his chest. Emma must have knocked it over during her last night while sleeping, she did it often and then would freak out when she couldn’t find it. She needed him to sleep.

 

 A pang of guilt filled him and he knew what he had to do. They had promised to not go to Ingrid’s before the visitation, but he had to drop off the lamb. He wouldn’t even try to see Emma, he’d just drop it off in the mailbox and go.

 

As he drove the 45 minutes to Ingrid’s, he thought of how the plushie had come to be in the first place.

 

**_1 Year Ago_ **

****

Mary Margaret stood in one of their guest bedrooms. She had spent the entire day renovating it. Helen had gone back to Boston and asked Emma about her favorite color, as it turned out, it was yellow. So, she had gotten David to paint the room and she had gone about decorating it. She had gone with white bedding and colorful pillows. There was a bookshelf with picture frames and books that Belle had recommended. She had a step-son who was just a year older than Emma and promised they could arrange some playdates. There was a bedside table with a simple lamp and a vase full of fake roses to brighten the room up anymore. She had selected two chairs: a white rocking chair that had a green and pink paisley cover on it, along with a small owl shaped arm chair. Above the door were green and white polka dot curtains, tied back. She really hoped that Emma would like it.

 

David walked in the room, holding a shopping bag. Mary turned to him with a smile. “Where have you been?”

“I just went back to the toy store.”

“David,” Mary gave him a look. “Our living room is almost full with toys.”

“I just saw this one thing, I couldn’t stop thinking about it.” He reached into the bag and pulled out a lamb plushie. “What do you think? I had lambs just like this one on the farm growing up.”

Mary giggled. “It’s adorable, I think she’ll love it.” She gently took it from him and placed it on the bed. “Have you told your parents?”

“Yes, they’re coming to meet her as soon as they can. Does your step-mom know?”

“She’s the mayor of the town, it’d be hard to keep it from her,” she teased. “But yes, she knows. She’s happy about it.”

“That’s good.” He wrapped his arms around her waist. “We’re about to be parents.”

“We are.” Her smile widened.

“We should get to bed, tomorrow’s a big day.”

“Maybe I should adjust her bed…”

“The only adjustment you need is your back laying down.”

 

She gave him a mock glare but followed him out of the room.  He was right, the next day was going to be a big one…

 

**_Present Day_ **

****

He smiled a bit, remembering how happy they had once been, before everything just went completely wrong. Emma had been so attached to the lamb, from Day One. She had even given it a name, during their first family dinner. Ruth, Robert and Regina had surprised them to meet Emma and she was shy at first, but slowly began to open up, especially when she saw that Ruth had brought cookies.

 

_Robert nodded over at her lamb plushie._

_“That’s a cute lamb.”_

_Emma glanced down at it. “David gave it to me.”_

_“It looks like the ones we have on our farm.”_

_Her eyes widened in amazement. “You have a farm?”_

_“We do. We have sheep, pigs, cows…” He trailed off as he listed all the animals they had._

_“Wow,” Emma breathed._

_“Maybe you could come by and see the farm sometime,” Ruth suggested. “We also have a dog named Wilby.”_

_Emma nodded. “Okay.” It was the first time she had seemed to confirm to distant plans, which made everyone smile._

_“Does your lamb have a name?” Ruth asked._

_Emma consulted her new toy for a few minutes, squinting a bit to look at it. They were expecting her to name him something like “Lamby” or “Fuzzy”._

_“Luke.”_

_Mary grinned. “Where’d you get Luke from?”_

_“I don’t know. That’s just his name,” Emma replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which made everyone laugh._

 

David pulled up at Ingrid’s house, taking it all in. It was nice, two stories with a rose garden in the front yard. He noticed some of the outdoor toys Emma had brought scattered about and it made him happy to know that she was happy.

 

He walked up to the porch where the mailbox was, but noticed it was far too small for the lamb. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. Ingrid opened and frowned upon seeing him.

 

“It’s not your visitation.”

“I know and I’m not here to see Emma. I was going to drop this off in your mailbox, but it wouldn’t fit.” He held up the lamb.” This is Luke, her favorite plushie. I gave it to her when she moved in with us. She can’t sleep without it.”

Ingrid nodded, looking a bit relieved. “She freaked out a little when she realized she didn’t have it. I’ve tried to substitute it with her blanket and another stuffed animal, but it’s never enough. She keeps going to bed so upset.”

David’s heart broke at the thought of that. “You could’ve called us, we would’ve looked for it.”

“I need to do this on my own.”

He sighed, slowly nodding. “How is she doing otherwise?” He saw her hesitance. “Ingrid, please. I know you don’t owe me anything, but my wife and I are dying over here.”

“She’s…doing fine. I’m trying to get her to make new friends, but she keeps asking for Lily and August.”

“I could get you their parents’ numbers. I know they’d drive them over to play.”

“Thanks. That means a lot.”

 

She accepted the lamb, but David lingered for a minute.

 

“Emma’s not here, she’s still at school.”

“I know, it’s just…” He sighed. “Look, again, you owe us nothing. We’re still strangers and I know how much you love Emma. We love her too.”

“I know you guys do.”

“I didn’t become a dad until Emma came into my life. I always knew I would be a good one, I was scared, but confident. I also always knew that Mary Margaret would be an amazing mother. We tried so long for a baby and I watched her cry and struggle, over just wanting a baby so badly. She wanted a baby so badly, we both did.”

 

Ingrid folded her arms over chest, but didn’t say anything, letting David know he could continue.

 

“My wife is an incredible woman. She is loving, devoted and caring.” He bit his lip. “Before we even got Emma, she was already a mother, a mother without a baby. Now she has one. I know it’s a lot to ask, but please do not take this from her.”

Ingrid ran her fingers through her hair. “I never wanted kids. They were never for me, not after how I was raised. Helga…she always wanted them, though. And I know she tried with Emma. She failed, but she did try. And she loved her.”

“I do believe that,” he said, honestly.

“I…I have to do this for Helga. I have to take care of her daughter.”

“Is that really what you want?”

“It’s…it’s what she would want.”

“But you could still be in her life, check up on her…”

“Helga wouldn’t want her baby raised by strangers.”

“Then get to know us. Helen said that you signing off on this could really help.”

“I just...” She sighed. “You and your wife seem great. Emma won’t stop talking about you, she loves you guys to pieces.”

“Then let her come home.”

“I can’t. I made my sister a promise and I can’t break that, David, I’m sorry.”

 

She shut the door in his face and he stared at it for a moment. His daughter, his baby girl, the one he loved more than anything, was staying with a woman who didn’t even want her. It wasn’t in a malicious way, but she was keeping her because it was what Helga wanted. A couple years back when Ed shut her out, it had been what he wanted.

 

When was anyone going to think about what Emma wanted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we begin our look into Ingrid and Emma's lives together and how they both feel about all of this...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite characters from the original verse makes an appearance here. Dr. Archibald Hopper ladies and gentlemen.

**1 Week Ago**

 

Ingrid walked through the door of her home, Emma trailing behind her. She always felt a content when she entered, it was her home. She could decorate it however she wanted, she could control who came inside. Growing up, her parents were always moving and she hated it. Once she had gotten her new job, she had finally been able to stop bumping around and find her safe place.

 

She looked down at Emma, who’s eyes were red and puffy. She hadn’t said two words the entire trip. All she did was clutch the blanket she had taken out of one of the suitcases and look out the window. Now, she looked around the foyer, blinking a little bit.

 

“Do you want to see your new room?” Ingrid offered.

“My room’s at home,” Emma mumbled.

 

Ingrid bit her lip and kept walking, leading Emma up the stairs. She opened the door that was a few away from her own, showing Emma the room she had set up when she found out about her being in the foster system. She had a huge canopy bed and there was pink everywhere. Emma made a face as she stepped inside.

 

“I don’t like pink.”

Ingrid frowned. “I thought you did.”

“My other mommy liked it, I didn’t.”

“Oh. Well, we could change it to whatever you want. I got you some books and dolls. I know you brought toys from Mary Margaret and David’s, but I have plenty for you here.”

“Do you have a doggie?”

“I’m afraid I don’t.”

“Oh.” Emma paused and then looked up at her aunt. “Can I go home now?”

 

Ingrid sighed and got down on Emma’s level, She pushed a strand of hair out of her face, taking her in. She looked just how Helga did when they were small and it brought her back to the days of running around in the park until sunset, hiding from their parents. Those afternoons were the best, especially in the summer when the moon didn’t come out until around 8 or 9. She could protect Helga, even if it was just for a little bit.

 

“Emma, this is your home now. You’re going to stay with me.”

“I want my mommy and daddy.”

“They’re…they’re not your parents, Emma.”

“Yes, they are. They said I could stay with them forever. They’re nice to me. They read me stories and play with me, Mommy makes me cookies and Daddy is going to build me a treehouse.”

“We could do all those things here.”

“You’re my auntie, not my mommy.”

“No, but I knew your mommy, your real mommy. And I can be like her, can’t I?”

Emma gnawed on her lip. “I don’t want her. She wasn’t always very nice.”

“She tried her best, Emmy. She was just really sick.”

“Mary Margaret’s not sick.”

 

Ingrid drew back a deep breath, knowing this wasn’t an argument worth having at the moment. She pushed herself up and dusted her hands on her pants.

 

“It’s getting late. Did you eat dinner?”

“Yes.”

“Then it’s time to get ready for bed. We can unpack the rest of your things in the morning. I put a new toothbrush in your bathroom, it’s just down the hall.”

 

Emma nodded and walked out of the room. Ingrid sunk onto the bed, putting her head in her hands. This wasn’t going how she expected, not by a long shot. Emma didn’t seem at all happy to be there and a part of Ingrid just wanted to drive back to the Nolans and tell them she had made a mistake. Until her mind drifted to the day Emma was born.

  
_“They’re looking at her,” Helga whispered to Ingrid. “I think they know.”_

_“Why were you using while pregnant?”_

_“I was stupid. Just…just make me a promise. Don’t let her go in the system, don’t let her go with strangers. I don’t want her to go through what we did.”_

_“Helga…”_

_“Please, Ingrid, please.” Helga looked up at her with big blue eyes, pleading with her. “I can’t have anything happen to her.”_

_Ingrid let out a sigh, squeezing her sister’s hand. “I promise. I won’t let anyone take her. She’s a Fischer. She stays in our family.”_

 

They had found drugs in Emma’s system. She spent some time in the NICU and an investigation was done. By the time Emma was out, Helga had managed to stay clean enough to take a drug test and pass it. She wasn’t supposed to go back to Ed, but she did as soon as the case was closed. Ingrid had tried to talk her out of it, to convince her that she and Emma could have a better life than they did.

 

Of course Helga didn’t listen. She never listened. She stuck it out with Ed and continued her downward spiral, bringing Emma along in it. A part of her wondered just how much her sister knew about what Ed was doing to Emma. The other part of her didn’t want to know.

 

Emma walked back in the room and started looking through her bags. She frowned for a moment, before looking up at Ingrid.

 

“I forgot Luke,” she said.

“Luke?”

“My lamb. Daddy gave it to me, I can’t sleep without him.”

Ingrid sighed. “Emma, maybe we can get him when you have visitation with Mary Margaret and David. For now, it’s time to get some sleep.”

 

Her niece was clearly ready to put up a fight for a minute, but then she stopped. She slowly climbed under the covers and held her blanket closer to her. Ingrid kissed the top of her head.

 

“I love you, Emma,” she whispered.

“Uh huh,” was all Emma mumbled in return before turning to face the wall.

 

Ingrid bit her lip before turning on the nightlight she had bought and walking out of the room. Emma would adjust in time, she had to.

 

**Present Day**

 

Emma sat on the bench at recess, swinging her legs. The other kids were playing and her teacher kept encouraging her to go with them, but she didn’t want to. She doubted that they wanted her there either. She had been at her new school for a week and she had yet to make any friends. She missed her old ones, she missed Lily, Bae and August. They were always there for her, no matter what. Lily had been the first one she met and she had taken to Emma right away, even if it did scare the latter a bit. She had gone to the park with Mary Margaret and David on her first day with them…

 

_David noticed Mal, one of the town’s lawyers. He knew she had a daughter that was going to be in Emma’s kindergarten class. Mal had noticed their entrance to the park and was about to send Lily over. However, before she could do anything, the little girl raced over to the Nolans, her wild raven hair blowing in the wind as she did._

_“Hiya! I’m Lily,” she said to Emma._

_Emma leant into Mary Margaret’s legs, unsure of how to really react to her. Mary Margaret gently rubbed her back. “Sweetheart, it’s okay. You can play with her if you want.”_

_“I’m on the monkey bars,” Lily explained, pointing over to the playground equipment. “Do you wanna play?”_

_Emma had to admit, it did look fun. Plus, the girl seemed very nice, if a bit overly excited. “Okay…I’m Emma.”_

_“Cool!”_

_Lily took Emma by the hand and practically dragged her off to the monkey bars. Mal chuckled and walked over to her friends, leaning back against a tree_

_They watched as Emma scrambled up the ladder of the monkey bars. She started swinging from bar to bar like a little monkey. David and Mary Margaret watched in amazement. It was clear just how brave she was. Lily was next, being a tad more daring, trying to skip bars along the way, nearly giving her mother a heart attack the entire time. Eventually, the little girls ran over to the jungle gym and started playing on it.  David couldn’t help but smile as he saw how well they automatically made friends._

Then on her first day of kindergarten, all of the other pieces had seemed to come together as well…

 

_They found Lily, who had run from Mal to greet some of her other friends. Among the children was another friendly face, August Booth. He was the son of Marco, who owned a furniture store on Main Street. Mary Margaret lead Emma over to the children. Lily looked up, grinning._

_“Emma! Guys, this is Emma!”_

_Emma shyly waved. “Hi,” she whispered._

_“I’m August,” spoke up the little boy. “That’s Baelfire.” He pointed to his friend._

_Baelfire waved as well, though he didn’t look too happy. Belle stepped out from behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. “He’s a bit shy about having to repeat kindergarten.”_

_“It’s fun, because we can all be in the same class,” Lily proclaimed. “Emma, come on. Let’s go play with the blocks!”_

_Emma turned to look at Mary Margaret and David, who both knelt in front of her, each taking a hand._

_“It’ll be okay, Em,” David promised. “Mary Margaret will come pick you up at 3.”_

_“Promise?” Emma asked, looking over at Mary Margaret, who nodded._

_“Yes. Then we’ll go home and David will be back in time for dinner. It’s going to be okay. You’re going to have lots of fun. We promise.”_

_Emma let out a deep breath and gave her a hug, which caught the woman off guard. She returned it for a moment before Emma turned to play with her new friends._

 

They had all bonded so quickly that day. August immediately invited Emma to his birthday party and Baelfire opened up little by little. They became a team, making pictures and going to each other’s houses. Emma had never had friends before moving to Storybrooke, not real ones anyway. She had even got to have her first ever sleepover with them for her birthday and it had been some of the most fun she had ever had.

 

The kids at her new school seemed to know how to have fun, but they didn’t want to have any with her. Emma wanted to go back to her old one, where her mother was a teacher and her friends were in her class. That didn’t seem to be happening, however. Ingrid said she could see Mary Margaret and David soon, but she didn’t know when that would be or if she’d even get to go back home again.

 

She went through the rest of the day as she always did. She paid attention in class and did the worksheets that her teacher gave her, but other than that, she was pretty quiet. After school, she went to the gym and sat on the sidelines while the other kids played. Ingrid had said the after school program would be lots of fun, but she was beginning to learn to not trust her aunt’s idea of that.

 

Eventually, Ingrid showed up and Emma quietly followed her out to the car. She didn’t say much, same as always.

 

“So, David stopped by the house today,” Ingrid said after a few moments of silence.

Emma perked up. “Is he still there?”

“No, he just came by to drop off Luke, seems he found him.”

Relief filled Emma. She hadn’t gotten a decent night’s sleep since she moved in. “Awesome! Is he coming by again soon?”

“You have your visitation with him and Mary Margaret this weekend. They’ll come by the house.”

“Yay!” Emma kicked her legs in celebration. “I wonder if they’ll bring Nana.”

“I’m not sure.” Ingrid paused. “So…did you make any new friends today?”

Emma shook her head. “No.”

“You have to get out there, Emma. These are your new classmates.”

“I miss Lily and August, Baelfire too. They’re my friends. We’re the Four Musketeers.”

“I’m sure you could make new friends.”

“The kids don’t like me and I don’t know any of their games. Plus, this school is weird. I hate having to wear the same thing as everyone else.”

“It’s a charter school, you’re supposed to look the same.”

“I still don’t like it.”

 

Ingrid sighed, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. It had been an uphill battle ever since Emma’s first night. Everything Ingrid suggested, seemed to be met with an argument. It was starting to drive her crazy. How was Emma ever supposed to adjust to her if she kept talking about her old life? Seeing Mary Margaret and David surely wasn’t going to help matters either, but she didn’t seem to have a choice there.

 

“Can’t I go to my old school?” Emma asked.

“We’ve been over this, it’s too far away from my house.”

“Then I should live with Mommy and Daddy.”

 

The tapping turned to a tight grip and Ingrid did her best to keep it in. Emma seemed to slip that in whenever she could as well. She just wanted her to adjust, to find the right rhythm. Surely, it had to happen eventually?

 

“Like I told you, you’re living with me. You’ll go to this school and you’ll make new friends.”

“What if I don’t?”

“You will. Now, what should we do for dinner? I was thinking chicken wings.”

 

That seemed to make Emma happy enough, even for a short period of time. Ingrid sat back as she ate, not feeling very hungry herself. She just wanted Emma to be happy all the time, why couldn’t she be happy with her? Maybe if Emma was happy, it’d be easier for Ingrid herself to be happy.

 

After Emma finished eating, she went off to play in the living room. Ingrid cleared off the dishes and picked up her phone, dialing a number that Helen had given her.

 

“Dr. Archibald Hopper’s office,” a voice a bit too upbeat answered.

“Is Dr. Hopper in?”

“He is, one moment please.”

 

There was some brief hold music and soon, she could hear a man’s voice.

 

“Dr. Hopper, how may I help you?”

“Hi, it’s Ingrid Fischer. Helen Reid gave me your number.”

“Emma’s aunt, of course. How is Emma doing?”

Ingrid sighed. “I don’t know. I’m trying to get her to adjust. I had her start school and I’ve pushed her to make friends, but all she seems to talk about are her old ones, her old school…her foster parents.”

“Well, Emma has spent a year in Storybrooke, with the Nolans.”

“She knew me long before them.”

“With all due respect Miss Fischer, it seems like you disappeared from Emma’s life after her biological mother died, correct?”

“Well…yes.”

“That was a pretty traumatic incident for Emma, she has a lot of mixed feelings about it. During that time, she felt so alone, she didn’t have anyone. Her biological father wasn’t much help, she didn’t have anyone to open up to.”

“Has she spoke of me?”

“My talks with Emma are confidential, I’m afraid I can’t share much about them.”

“Please, I’m just trying to figure out how I can help her.”

 

There was some silence and some rustling of papers. Ingrid held her breath, hating that she had to depend this much on a stranger to help her niece.

 

“Miss Fischer, have you tried reaching out to the Nolans? They’ve raised her for a year, they’ve helped her through these traumas.”

“I don’t need them. I need you, that’s why I’m calling.”

“I’ll be happy to continue seeing Emma, in fact I’d encourage it. Her sessions do her a world of good. But in terms of making the adjustment easier, that’s something that you’ll have to figure out. This is all new for Emma, she feels as though you abandoned her when she needed you most, and now…”

“Now what?”

“Well, frankly, now you’ve taken her away from the two people that helped her during this time. It’s not going to be an easy adjustment to get her to trust you. It takes time.”

 

Ingrid hit the end call button and threw her phone down on the counter. She blinked the tears out of her eyes, but more just kept coming.

 

It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Archie, in fact, she knew that everything he said was accurate.

 

She was just hoping for an answer that wasn’t going to come. A sign that she was doing the right thing.

 

“Just three more weeks,” she whispered to herself.

 

Three more weeks until the judge’s verdict. Three more weeks until she would’ve have given it her all.

 

Three weeks until hopefully she’d get a sign that Emma was going to be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Mary Margaret watched as the last child walked out of her classroom, Grace Bucket. She was a child of divorce, who got to spend every weekend with her loving and devoted father. She could see how excited she was when Jefferson came to pick her up and Jefferson was equally as such as he swooped her into his arms and carried her away, determined to make the most of the short time they got together. She always felt sorry for him, especially after Emma came into her care. 3 days with your child every week couldn’t be enough. She couldn’t imagine getting that little time.

 

That weekend, however, she’d be getting even less with her own daughter.

 

It had been a week and a half without Emma and she wasn’t even sure how she made it out of bed most mornings. She wondered how she was doing, if she was sleeping okay, what was she eating? She hoped she was happy and making new friends, she didn’t want her to be miserable after all.

 

However, she couldn’t stop herself from wondering if Emma would want to come back to them. What if the judge sided in their favor and she wanted to stay with Ingrid anyway?

 

Quickly shaking the thought from her mind, she gathered up her things and headed out the door. Summer was coming to an end and fall was beginning, which meant that it would nearly be Halloween. A year ago, it had been Emma’s first with them and she had never gotten to celebrate before. She selected a Wonder Woman costume from the store and wore it around proudly for days leading up and following the holiday. She got more candy than she’d ever know what to do with and even went to a pumpkin patch/hayride on Ruth and Robert’s farm.

 

This year, she didn’t know what Emma would be doing. The judgement was due to come just a week after it. Mary Margaret told herself she’d go to the store and get something Emma would like. Maybe she could even make one for her, like Eva did when she was little.

 

Heading home in quiet was still weird. She was used to Emma telling her all about her day, asking about playdates or other things that she could get into. She had come so far from the little girl who wouldn’t say a peep when she first got there. Oh, how she missed her talkative little girl so much.

 

David would still at work when she got home, so she started thinking about dinner. They hadn’t had fish in a while and for a split second, she reminded herself that Emma wouldn’t eat that. Then she remembered, Emma wasn’t there.

 

“Dammit,” she whispered to herself. “You are not about to cry in the middle of the grocery store. Pull yourself together.”

 

Blinking the tears away quickly, she got out of the car and headed inside, pushing the shopping cart down the aisles. She started throwing in some fruit and vegetables, before heading to the seafood counter to order enough tilapia for two. As she waited for it to be prepared, she heard the faint sound of a baby crying. She turned around, only to find Regina standing there, lifting a newborn out of a car seat.

 

“Regina?” She asked.

Regina looked up, surprised. “Mary Margaret, hi.”

“Um, are you babysitting?”

“No, it’s just…” She bit her lip. “I didn’t want to say anything until we got more news about Emma’s case.”

“Regina.”

 

She sighed, walking a little closer as she tried to calm the fussy baby, wearing a light blue onesie. Looking down at him, Mary Margaret could see he had light blue eyes and wisps of dark brown hair on top of his head. Regina didn’t have to say anything else, she already knew what was going on.

 

Emma coming into their home hadn’t just changed her and David’s lives. Mal and Regina had met at Emma’s birthday party, sparks flying instantly. Regina had taken to Lily and things were moving pretty fast. Regina had been on an adoption waiting list for some time, wanting to be a parent as badly as Mary Margaret and David did. She had never wanted children with Leopold, that was crazy. However, she admitted to Mary Margaret that she could see it working out with Mal.

 

“I’m guessing you got taken of the waiting list,” she said, when Regina still said nothing.

Regina sighed. “I got the call last weekend. A couple in Phoenix was supposed to adopt him, but it fell through at the last second. So, they contacted me and got him to Boston. If all goes well the adoption will be final in 6 months.”

“How’s Mal taking it?”

“Helping me more than she should, honestly. She has Lily and her own cases to worry about, but she says she wants to be his mother too. So, after I adopt him, we want to get married, so she can too.”

Mary Margaret smiled, a true genuine smile. After Regina spent so long being miserable, she was happy for her. “That’s great Regina, I’m so happy for you. What’s his name?”

“Henry. Henry Daniel.”

She nodded, knowing how important Regina’s father and first love had meant to her. “A strong name.”

“I didn’t want to make you upset.”

“I’m not upset.”

“Mary Margaret…I’m adopting a child and…”

“And Emma’s with her aunt. I’m aware of the situation. It doesn’t mean I can’t be happy for you.”

“Of course I know you’d be happy for me, I just didn’t want to be insensitive. I remember those years of you two trying, every time someone would have a baby…”

“I’m not a fragile doll, Regina! I can handle things, okay?!?”

 

The worker returned to the counter with the order and Mary Margaret grabbed it, muttering her thanks before storming off. She was halfway down another aisle, when she felt someone grab her arm. She looked up and found Regina standing there. The tears welled up in her eyes, as she saw the kindness in her former step-mother’s.

 

“You need to sit down,” Regina whispered. “And maybe some coffee.”

“I need to finish my shopping…”

“David can wait. Come on.”

 

Regina gave their carts to an employee who promised to hold them at the customer service desk while they got some coffee. Henry had fallen asleep in his carrier and Regina kept it on the chair next to her, while Mary Margaret sat in the seat across, her hands wrapped around a cup of coffee.

 

“I take it you haven’t been talking to David about how you feel,” Regina observed.

“He’s worried enough about Emma, I don’t need him worrying about me.”

“Don’t you think he has the same feelings? You both have lost a child, even if it is temporarily.”

“Regina…”

“And I know it’s not all finalized, and as a lawyer I should be reminding you of that. Yet,” her eyes drifted down to her sleeping baby then back up at Mary Margaret. “I have a child, that’s only been in my care about a week, that I love more than anything in this world and would fight a bitch if they tried to take him from me.”

Mary Margaret sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. “I knew it could happen, I wasn’t stupid. The number one goal of foster care is reunification, if it’s in the best interest of the child.”

“Who’s to say this is, though? Emma’s been with you for a year now. This is what she knows. You two were the ones who have helped her through her traumas, you’ve done a lot more than most foster parents would. Heck, you’ve done more than our parents would’ve.”

She swallowed, trying not to think of Leopold and Cora in that moment. “I love her so much and I got attached. I wouldn’t take that back and I’d do it again, a million times over, no matter what the outcome. I’m just…I’m scared, Regina. I get these two visitations now but what happens after that? What if the judge decides that she should stay with Ingrid?”

“Then we’ll fight. We’ll put in appeals, we’ll do whatever it takes.”

“And if the answer is still ultimately no? That I just lose my little girl?”

 

A single tear fell down Mary Margaret’s face and her hand went over her stomach.

 

“I thought hearing that I couldn’t have children was the hardest thing that ever happened to me, but this would be worse. I’m scared, Regina. I’m so scared and I can’t tell David, because he’s got enough on his plate.”

“He’s your husband. This is what he’s here for. If you keep this all in, you’re going to go insane. Right now, he is the only other person that gets what you’re going through.”

Mary Margaret sniffled, wiping her nose with a paper napkin. “I need you to give it to me straight. Have you ever done a case like this before?”

“I tend to do more custody cases than anything else.”

“Have you heard of anyone who has?”

Regina paused, reflecting on her law school days. “There were these kids, down south. Their mom was an addict and mentally unstable. She had family, but told social services not to let them take the kids. So, they were put in care and they got put with a great family. Fell in love with them, started calling them mom and dad.”

“Then what happened?”

“Mom changed her mind. Kids got put with their aunt and uncle.”

Mary Margaret frowned. “This is the story you choose to tell me?”

“I’m telling you it, because these kids are the reason why the law was changed in their state, and what got other states to rethink their own. Rather than blood automatically meaning best, they look into the best interest of the children. And I do think that’s you and David.”

She nodded. “Thank you, Regina.”

“Anytime.”

“And if you need any help with the baby…”

“Mary Margaret, you’re busy enough as it is.”

“I don’t care. If you need any help, just let me know.”

Regina softly smiled. “Of course.”

* * *

 

Mary Margaret didn’t bring up her conversation with Regina until after dinner. She and David were curled up on the couch together, watching T.V. She knew both of them were trying to not think about the fact that they hadn’t been able to sit that close to each other since Emma started scooting in the middle.

 

“I’m scared, David,” she whispered.

David muted the television and looked down at her. “Huh?”

“I saw Regina today in the store and I just…I lost it. I’ve been trying to keep it together for you, but I can’t. I’m scared we’re going to lose, David.”

 

He let out a shallow breath, running his fingers through his hair.

 

“I am too.”

“Why didn’t we talk about this?”

“Because we’re both trying so hard to be optimistic and it’s just not working.”

“We get to see her tomorrow and I just want to scoop her up and take her.”

“I know, I know. But you also know that’s not going to be good for her in the long run. Living our lives as fugitives?”

“Can we just play worst case scenario right now?”

 

David nodded, knowing it was a game they played back when they got the news that a biological baby wasn’t in the cards for them.

 

“We don’t get Emma back,” he stated.

“We don’t get Emma back and we don’t heal. We start fighting and end up getting a divorce.”

“Hey, that’s not going to happen.”

“I’ve read cases like this, this sort of thing tears marriages apart.”

“Well, it’s not going to do that to ours.” He touched her chin. “We’re going to be okay. We’re going to figure this out, together. No matter what, it’s you and me. I love you.”

“I love you too,” she whispered back, tears falling down her face.

He leaned down and kissed her. “I went by the house yesterday.”

Mary Margaret’s eyes widened. “Did you see her? How is she?”

“She wasn’t there. I found Luke between the bed and the wall, I knew she’d need him. I dropped him off with Ingrid, she said she’s doing well.”

“Did she give any hints about the adoption?”

“She said that Helga wouldn’t want the baby raised by strangers.”

“The woman was an addict. I don’t think she really gets a say.”

“Mare,” David put a hand on her back. “She was an addict, but she lived through a cycle of abuse. She wanted better for Emma, according to Ingrid. She said she loved her, she really did. And I believe that.”

“Of course I do too, I don’t see how a mother couldn’t love their own child.”

“She messed up and I’m not excusing what she did, but I get why Ingrid’s doing this. She has guilt. She wants to do right by her sister…and I…I’ve been there.”

 

Mary Margaret looked up at her husband and could see the guilt in his eyes. She knew exactly where it came from. Growing up on the farm, his one best friend was his twin brother, James. The two were identical and always up to some kind of mischief. Since they didn’t have any neighbors that they could walk to, they ended up spending a lot of time with each other. As they reached their teens, they seemed to go down different paths. David took school very seriously and while he would hang out with friends, they seemed to be the right crowd.

 

James had gone a completely different way about things. He had fell into the rough group of kids and began dating Jack, one of the “bad girls”. There was more to her than met the eye, that much was sure. When she came by the house, she seemed to treat everyone with respect. However, whenever they left the farm, it was nothing but trouble. David warned his brother over and over again to be careful. James swore he was, he knew what he was doing.

 

Until their senior prom night. David had gone with one of his friends, Abigail. They had stopped by the after party, but then went to their respective homes. James and Jack had stayed. A fight broke out and Jack got mixed up in it all. James had jumped in to save her. Neither of them made it out alive. The guy who killed them had only ended up serving 5 years in prison, because he was drunk. It was all considered manslaughter.

 

Mary Margaret knew that David would give anything to go back to that night, to somehow find a way to save his brother.

 

“You know that’s not your fault.”

He nodded. “I do. However, I don’t think Ingrid’s there yet. She’s doing this for her sister, but I don’t know if it’s what she wants.”

“So, she’s doing all of this out of guilt?”

“I think she tries to tell herself it’s what’s best for everyone, but I don’t know how much she believes it.”

Mary Margaret sighed, curling closer into his side. “Well, now I feel bad for her and I didn’t want to. Does that make me a terrible person?”

“No. A bad person wouldn’t feel bad.”

“At least we can see Emma tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” He kissed the top of her head. “At least there’s that.”

* * *

 

The next morning, they drove the 45 minutes to Ingrid’s house. Mary Margaret had to admit it was nice, in a good neighborhood. She got out of the car with David, heading up the steps. Clutching his hand, she rang the doorbell with her free one and Ingrid answered a moment later. She looked more relaxed than either of them had seen her before. Rather than a suit, she was in jeans and a beat up t-shirt.

 

“Hello,” she said, softly. “Emma’s in the living room, playing.” She lead them inside and gathered their jackets.

“How’s she been doing?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Alright, for the most part.”

 

It was a lie and they all knew it, but Mary Margaret didn’t want to start things off with a fight. She headed into the living room and saw her daughter, playing with some Legos. Emma looked up after hearing her aunt coughed and her eyes lit up.

 

“Mommy! Daddy!” She screamed.

 

She ran into Mary Margaret’s open arms and she swooped her up, hugging her tight.

 

“Oh, I missed you my sweet girl,” she cooed, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I missed you too, Mommy”

David moved closer, hugging his daughter, but not daring to take her from his wife just yet. “Hey Sunshine,” he said. “You’ve grown at least ten feet since I last saw you.”

 

Emma giggled and it was such a foreign sound to Ingrid, it was clear she didn’t notice what it was at first.

 

“Silly, Daddy.” Emma kissed his cheek. “Did you guys bring Nana?”

“Afraid not. But don’t worry, we’ve been feeding her and taking her for walks. My parents came down again with Wilby so she could have a playdate.”

“Good.”

“We want to hear about your new school,” Mary Margaret said, sitting down. She allowed David to put her on his lap. She knew they didn’t have much time and didn’t want to hog her completely.

Emma shrugged. “It’s okay, it’s kind of weird. I wear the same clothes as everyone else does and I don’t know any of their games.”

 

Mary Margaret and David frowned at the last part. They hated the thought that Emma didn’t have any friends at her new school.

 

“Well, why don’t you teach them a new game?” David suggested. “Like hopscotch. I know we packed some chalk in your suitcase, maybe you can bring it school.”

Emma nodded. “Maybe. Have you seen Lily? Or Bae and August?”

“I see them at school,” Mary Margaret said. “And guess what? Regina’s adopting a baby, so you’re going to have a little cousin.”

Her eyes lit up again. “That’s so cool! Can we play with my Legos?”

“Of course. You tell us what we’re building.”

 

They got  to work on building a castle, not even bothering to look at the instructions, they never did. For a moment, they nearly forgot the situation or where they were. That is until David said that it was the prince’s birthday, so they needed to find a cake for him.

 

“Mommy, Daddy, am I going to be home for my birthday?” Emma asked, looking up curiously.

 

David and Mary Margaret exchanged a look. Emma’s birthday was 8 days before Halloween. The year before they had a party during the day and then Lily, Bae and August slept over at night. It was the first birthday Emma had ever celebrated and she had so much fun. They had been planning on another one this year, Ruth and Robert had offered up the farm so they could have lots of space.

 

Now, they didn’t know what would be going on.

 

Sensing the awkward situation, Ingrid stepped closer. “Emma, I’m sure you’re getting hungry. I made sandwiches for you and your foster parents in the kitchen. Why don’t you show them where it is and then you can show them your room here?”

 

Emma nodded and lead her parents into the kitchen. Mary Margaret noticed how clean everything seemed to be. She liked order in her home too, but Emma made it hard to keep it this spotless. She wondered how Ingrid found the time between playing with Emma and helping her with her homework. Either way, she did admire how pristine everything was. Most of the walls were white and paintings from all over the world were on display.

 

They ate their lunch, Emma asking more questions about Storybrooke (making sure that Ruby hadn’t forgotten her favorites at the diner and that if she lived with them again that she could go back to her old school) and Mary Margaret and David asked her more about how things were going. They didn’t get a lot of answers and it worried them greatly.

 

When they finished up with lunch, Emma lead them up the stairs to her room at Ingrid’s. The walls were bright pink and a collection of china dolls were on a shelf behind a white desk. Mary Margaret could spot pink bedding bunched up in the corner, white ones taking its place on the bed. Overall, it wasn’t much like Emma’s old room at home. It seemed more of what a Victorian little girl would dream of…not Emma.

 

“Auntie Ingrid said we can change it,” Emma said, not even noticing her mom’s face. “But I said I’m going home, so it doesn’t matter.”

David knelt in front of Emma. “Em, I want to make sure one thing. I know you don’t like it here and Mommy and I are doing all we can to get you home. But still, when you’re at Auntie Ingrid’s, you’re being a good girl, right? You’re listening and you’re trying your best?” They knew with Emma’s past life, she had some behavioral issues, but there were a good bit that she could control, when she wanted to.

Emma nodded. “Uh huh, Daddy. Just like you and Mommy taught me.”

“That’s my girl.” David kissed her forehead. “You are so brave, you know that? We’re so proud of you for how you’ve been handling all of this.”

 

Emma showed them Luke and her blankie, though other than that there went many toys up there. She explained that Ingrid didn’t want her cluttering up her room too much.  


“Emmy, can you tell me where the bathroom is?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Down the hall.”

“Thank you, angel face. I’ll be right back.”

 

She headed down there and used it, noticing a few bath toys and some bubbles. She smiled a bit, knowing how much Emma loved those. As she was going back to Emma’s room, she noticed some pictures on the wall. Some were clearly of Emma when she was much younger and it made her heart melt, they didn’t have any of those. She had been such a tiny baby and toddler, though it was clear she was determined.

 

One picture that confused Mary Margaret was one that seemed to resemble Emma and another blonde girl a few years older, but it looked much more dated, the girl had blue eyes and she couldn’t place the other girl with her. As far as she knew, Ingrid was her only family. Then again, she was realizing maybe she didn’t know how much family Emma had, period.

 

“That’s my sister.” Mary Margaret looked up and found Ingrid there. “The two of us, when we were children.”

“Oh…she just looks so much like Emma.”

Ingrid nodded. “That she does. This was her when she was an adult.” She gestured to a picture of a blonde woman holding a tiny baby Emma. She was pretty and it was interesting to see a snapshot of what Emma could look like one day.

“She was beautiful.”

“Smart, too. Before she met Ed, she was top of her class in high school. I always thought she’d take the world by storm, but…drugs and men.”

“I see.”

“She wasn’t a bad person, just not the world’s greatest mom.”

“If you’re worried about me trash talking her, I don’t,” Mary Margaret clarified. “I just listen and tell her how things are where we are, that she’s not going to get hit or screamed at.”

“I know, even if you did…I wouldn’t blame you. You didn’t know her. You don’t know me, even.”

“So, let us get to know each other. Ingrid, this is crazy. This is the first time I’m seeing my baby in 10 days. I won’t get to see her again for another 14 and by then, well…we’ll be so close to the judge’s choice. Can’t you just get to know us before you let him make it? The power’s in your hands.”

“That’s why I have to make this work. It’s what Helga would’ve wanted.”

“And what do you want Ingrid? Is this really what you want? To raise Emma? To take her away from a situation where she’s happy?”

“Of course this isn’t what I want!”

 

Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow and Ingrid’s mouth dropped open, before closing again. She quickly swallowed.

 

“I want what’s best for Emma,” she whispered. “That’s it.”

“The thing is, I believe you. I just don’t think you realize what that is.”

Ingrid’s mouth formed a thin line. “I don’t have to defend myself to you. Why are you even fighting so hard? Can’t you have a family of your own?”

Mary Margaret felt as if she had been slapped. “This is _my_ family, it’s why I’m fighting so damn hard for it.”

 

She walked back into the bedroom, seeing Emma was getting a little sleepy. Since she was getting closer to 7, she didn’t have as many naps as she once did, but it had been an exciting day after all. She gathered Emma into her arms and cuddled her close.

  
“Mommy, can you and Daddy sing to me?” She asked.

Mary Margaret nodded. “Of course, baby. Which song?”

“Sunshine.”

 

David scooted closer, wrapping his arm around his wife. Together, the two softly began singing.

 

 _“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the regular trigger warnings apply for this story, along with a new one: miscarriage.

Emma cried after Mary Margaret and David left. They stayed the entire length of their 5 hour visit, not that Ingrid didn’t think they would. She sat in her room and sobbed, clinging tightly to her blankie and Luke. Ingrid tried to comfort her, but Emma pushed her away. She didn’t want Ingrid, she blamed her for the situation that she was currently in.

 

The next couple of days were even harder. It was almost like Emma was regressing a bit. She put up a huge fit to not go to school on Monday, wouldn’t put on her uniform and kept running to hide under the bed. Ingrid almost gave in and just let her stay home, not wanting to cause her teachers trouble but she knew it wasn’t good to let Emma run the show. She drove her to school, kicking and screaming. Ingrid’s heart broke as she walked away, tears brimming in her own eyes.

 

“It’s an adjustment,” the teacher tried assuring her. “She’ll get used to it.”

 

Even so, Ingrid could feel the other parents staring at her. She had the kid that was putting up a fit over school, the kid who was shouting that she hated her aunt. She was the bad guardian.

 

They could tell she wasn’t supposed to be doing this.

 

She headed to the office and settled down at her desk, trying to focus. She worked for an insurance company and had to help make a plan for one of their newest and biggest clients. Yet, all she could think about was Emma. She probably had calmed down by then, but that didn’t mean it was going to stop.

 

Her personal cell phone buzzed and she saw Helen’s name scrawled across the screen. Her heart skipped a beat. Had the school called? Was Emma going to be taken out of her care? Why did the thought of that suddenly make her happy?

 

Ingrid slid over the green button and held the phone up to her ear. “Hello?”

“Hi Ingrid, it’s Helen.”

“If this is about what happened at Emma’s school…”

“I actually didn’t get a call about that. What happened there?”

“Oh, uh…nothing. Emma just had a rough morning. She’s been having some…behavioral issues since Mary Margaret and David’s visit.”

“That’s to be expected.”

“Oh.” Ingrid frowned. “I just wonder if another one would really be best. I mean, I’ll get her settled again and then…”

“It’s the judge’s orders, Ingrid,” Helen interrupted in a no nonsense tone. “Emma shouldn’t be separated completely from them right now.”

Feeling like a scolded child, Ingrid sunk down in her chair. “Why are you calling?”

“I got some news about an hour ago, from the Pondville Correctional Center.”

Ingrid’s grip tightened on the phone. “That’s where Ed is.”

“Yes. Emma’s case is changing a bit. As it turns out we won’t need Ed to sign off on the adoption or petition to have his rights stripped.”

“What? Why?”

“Because last night Ed was murdered.”

* * *

 

David sat at his desk, doing some paperwork when his eyes floated to the picture frames on his desk. Two were of Mary Margaret, a candid one of her at the park and the other was the two of them on their wedding day. The rest were of Emma, the one in the middle including a family shot taken by Regina at Lily’s birthday party. Emma was beaming widely, her two front teeth missing. He smiled softly at the memory of playing tooth fairy, her being freaked out when they first got loose.

 

That was the first time she had called him “Daddy”.

 

They were eating corn and she noted it was hard to do so. He felt the teeth and explained what was going on. Emma feared that all her teeth would fall out and David chuckled, finding a book in Mary Margaret’s collection about the tooth fairy to read after dinner. They curled up in his big arm chair, explaining what was going to happen. By the end, Emma had been more relaxed and couldn’t wait for them to come out. After he shut the book, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered the words he hadn’t been expecting.

 

_“I love you, Daddy.”_

 

Tears fell down his cheeks and he had hugged her back tighter, letting her know just how much he loved her. Daddy had come before Mommy, but the latter came just a day later when Mary Margaret came home from shopping all day and Emma had been so excited to see her.

 

 _“Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!”_ She had exclaimed. Mary Margaret dropped her bags and gathered Emma into her arms, showering her face with kisses before seeing the Lego creation she and David had made.

 

It was six months into her living with them and they knew from that point forward, they didn’t want to be anything else to Emma. Deep in his heart, David knew that even if the judge sided in Ingrid’s favor, he’d never again be a first time father. He had a little girl and she’d never stop being that just because she wasn’t under their roof.

 

Blinking a few times to get rid of the tears, he heard the door to his office open. He was expecting it to be his deputy or one of the other officers, but instead it was Mary Margaret. His eyes went to the clock and he realized it had to be the lunch hour. She sometimes had to watch over the lunchroom and then recess, but that was on her assistant that day. He tilted his head and got up, walking closer to her.

 

“Do you want to get lunch together?”

Mary Margaret softly smiled. “We can, we just have to discuss something first.” She took his hands into hers and swung them a bit, looking into his beautiful baby blue eyes. “Ed Swan died last night.”

David raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Ingrid called me. Helen told her that last night Ed was killed by a fellow inmate. Rumor has it, they were a victim of abuse themselves.”

“Wow,” David whispered. “I…I didn’t see this coming.”

“It means he can really never hurt Emma again. I know we weren’t going to allow it…”

“But now the bastard can’t ever appeal anything.”

“We still have to deal with Ingrid and the judge…but he’s gone.”

 

David let out a deep breath. When he found out that the man that killed his brother had died in a car accident, he had felt that it was some level of justice. Yet, this also seemed to be too easy for Ed. He only served a little over a year for his crimes, death almost seemed like cheating. He had abused Emma terribly, the little girl that he was meant to look after, the little girl that trusted him. He had failed her tremendously.

 

At least he was gone now.

 

“Does Emma know?” David asked.

Mary Margaret shook her head. “Her first appointment with Archie is this afternoon and Ingrid says she thinks it might be best coming from him or…us.”

“Us? Really?”

“Yes. I guess she doesn’t know how to handle it.”

* * *

 

Mary Margaret met up with David outside Dr. Hopper’s office that afternoon. The two held hands as they waited for Ingrid’s car to pull up. She got out of the car and headed around to the passenger side’s backseat, opening the door and helping Emma out of her car seat. Their hearts skipped a beat when they saw Emma in her charter school uniform. Even though they knew that she hated it, she looked quite adorable in her khaki pants and white polo shirt. She looked up and saw them, her face brightening up a bit.

 

“Mommy! Daddy!” She ran to them and gave them both a super big hug. “I didn’t know you’d be coming today.”

“Your aunt invited us,” Mary Margaret explained, kissing the top of her head. “How was school, angel face?”

Emma shrugged, digging her Mary Jane into the dirt. “I was upset in the morning, I had to sit in the cool down corner.”

David and Mary Margaret frowned. “Why were you upset, Princess?” he asked.

“I didn’t wanna go.”

“I see. Well, school is very important. You know that, you have to go.”

“I know,” Emma let out a dramatic sigh which made their frowns disappear just a bit. “I get to see Archie now, which is good.”

 

When Emma first started seeing Archie, she was afraid. She had been told her entire life that if she talked about what happened with her with anyone, she’d be in trouble. Mary Margaret and David had told her that Archie was a good guy, a helper. He’d make sure that Emma was safe and be a good source to talk to. Emma was still suspicious, but after two sessions, she was hooked.

 

“There’s something we need to tell you before we go in,” David said.

“Is it about me coming home?”

David shook his head and knelt in front of her. “No, baby girl.” Mary Margaret knelt beside him, pushing some of Emma’s hair behind her ear and cupping her face. David kissed his daughter’s forehead and took her hands, swinging them a bit. “You know how your…your Ed went away?” Emma didn’t like calling Ed her dad anymore, even biological father upset her, so they had settled on “her” Ed.

Emma nodded. “Uh huh. He can’t hurt me anymore.”

“That’s right. Well, your aunt got a call this morning about him. He…he died.”

Emma’s brows furrowed. “Like my first mommy?”

Mary Margaret nodded. “That’s right, sweets.”

“Oh.”

“I know it must be so confusing and it’s okay to be sad, even though he wasn’t a good guy.”

“I’m not sad,” Emma mumbled. “He was bad.”

 

Mary Margaret and David nodded once again, not wanting to sway her one way or another. They knew that Emma’s emotions regarding the situation could change, especially since she was so young.

 

“You can talk about it with Archie, if you’d like or us, Ingrid too,” David told her, kissing her forehead. “About this, or anything. You know that right?”

“Uh huh.” She was quiet for a minute. “Can I come home with you guys after this?”

David felt a pang in his heart that he was sure his wife was feeling too. “Sorry, Pumpkin. The judge says you have to stay with your aunt for a little bit longer.”

“Oh.” Emma frowned. “Daddy?”

“Yes, my sweet girl?”

“I miss your songs.”

“I miss singing to you. But how about I sing you a song while we go upstairs, huh?”

 

Emma nodded and held her arms out to him. He scooped her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Mary Margaret leaned into her husband, looking at her little family as they walked up the stairs together, Ingrid following.

 

 _“I’ve got sunshine, on a cloudy day,”_ David sang softly. _“When it’s cold outside, I’ve got the month of May. I guess, you’d say, what could make me feel this way. My girl, my girl…talking about my girl.”_

Emma stayed so calm in his arms and Ingrid felt a pang of guilt in her, wondering if that was all it would’ve took this morning.

* * *

After Emma’s session with Archie, they all crowded outside the office, Emma leaning into Mary Margaret. She had made a lot of progress according to Archie, though she hadn’t wanted to talk much about Ed.

 

“Auntie Ingrid?” She asked, looking over at her aunt.

“Yes, honey?”

“Can Mommy and Daddy have dinner with us? We could all go to Granny’s! I promise I’ll be good after they leave.”

 

Ingrid bit her lip. Emma was in a much better mood than she had been this morning and she couldn’t deny that it had to do a lot with her former foster parents being there. She stuck her hands in her pockets, looking around a bit.

 

“I suppose…if they’re not busy.”

“Of course we’re not,” David said. “What are you thinking, Em? Grilled cheese?”

“Uh huh! And onion rings!” Emma took his hand and they headed a bit down the street to the diner.

 

Ruby was working the counter when they walked in and she instantly rushed over, pulling Emma in for a tight hug. Most of Storybrooke had been missing Emma like crazy ever since she went to go live with Ingrid. She was used to the family coming in at least once a week, she knew their favorites by heart.

 

“Hey pup,” she cooed. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Auntie Ruby.” Emma beamed up at her as she pulled away. “This is my other auntie, Ingrid.”

Ingrid extended her hand towards Ruby. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Ruby folded her arms over her chest, a frown replacing the smile that had once been there. “Uh huh, sure.” She turned to Mary Margaret and David. “Your usual booth?”

“If it’s available,” Snow said.

“Of course. Come, come.”

 

She lead them over to it and Emma sat next to David, Ruby giving her some coloring pages and crayons. Ingrid watched her niece eat more than she had before when the food came. She even gulped down the shake that Ruby had brought by. Ingrid had made her the same shake not too long before and Emma had barely touched it.

 

Maybe she’d have to take Emma here more often.

 

At one point, Emma had to go to the bathroom and asked David to take her. Ingrid and Mary Margaret stayed at the table, awkwardly eating their food. Ingrid pushed her lasagna around her plate, before finding the guts to talk.

 

“I’m sorry I said what I did about having your own family,” she whispered.

Mary Margaret looked up, blinking a few times. “I got pregnant once, you know.”

“You did?”

“Two weeks after we started classes for fostering. We didn’t tell anyone, we were cautiously excited. Turns out we were right to do that, we miscarried a month after I found out.”

Ingrid frowned. “I’m so sorry.”

“I knew after that I couldn’t go through it again. I made sure that I couldn’t.”

“You mean…”

“I recovered from the surgery about two weeks before we had Emma placed with us. My doctor told me the odds of me being able to conceive again would be so small and I didn’t want to take the chance.”

“Mary Margaret…”

“Losing that baby was hard…but this…getting to actually hold Emma and love on her and then find out I can lose her? Well I knew that was apart of foster care, but it’s even harder.”

 

Ingrid didn’t know what to say. She stared into Mary Margaret’s eyes, seeing the love and devotion she had for Emma.

 

“Promise me, Ingrid,” Mary Margaret continued. “Promise me that you’re going to love her and take care of her the way she needs. I need to be able to live with myself knowing she’s okay. I know she’ll put up a fight, but promise me you’re trying.”

Ingrid cleared her throat, fighting off the tears for the second time that day. “I love Emma.”

“That’s not what I said.”

“I’m going to take care of her and love her, I’m going to give Emma everything she wants.”

“And what she needs?”

“Isn’t that the same thing?”

 

A thin line appeared in Mary Margaret’s lips before she grabbed her tea, taking a great, big sip.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma knew right from wrong. It was something that had been taught to her by Mary Margaret and David when she was placed with them. She quickly learned that stealing was wrong, but asking for help was right.

 

She remembered the day her parents found her stash of food under the bed. They hadn’t been angry at her, they simply sat her down and asked her why she had done it. That was something that was new to her. When she was with Ed, he never cared about the why. As soon as she did something he deemed bad, she was hit or worse. David and Mary Margaret wanted to understand her, they took the time to get through to her.

 

So, Emma felt comfortable laying it all out on the table. She knew that in her old home, sometimes Ed would go days without feeding her. She had gotten smart about it, though, and would hide food so her stomach didn’t hurt so bad. She saw how sad that made Mary Margaret and David look, which made her feel sad too. She hated the looks they’d get on her face when she talked about her past, so she tried not to.

 

_“I’m sorry,” she had told them. “I won’t talk about it anymore.”_

_“Oh, Emma.” David gathered her into his arms. “We want you to talk about this stuff with us.”_

_She buried her head into his shoulder, inhaling the mixture of cologne and fabric softener on his sweater. “But it makes you sad.”_

_“It makes us sad that you went through this stuff, yes,” Snow explained, stroking Emma’s hair. “But we want to hear it, because it helps us help you.”_

_“Am I in trouble?”_

_“No, baby. We are going to move the food from under your bed, though. You don’t need to hide it, you can eat whenever you want. The cupboards will never be locked here.”_

_“Okay.” She was quiet for a second. “Can we take Nana for a walk now?”_

_“Of course, angel face.”_

Archie had taught her about good days and bad days. It was okay to have both, as long as you remembered what made it good or bad. To Emma, that day was a good day. She got to help hold Nana’s leash and they went for ice cream after dinner. It was also the day that Emma took another step in feeling more comfortable in David and Mary Margaret’s house.

 

It was the day she truly realized that she never wanted to leave.

 

Emma had tried to be good after they had dinner with her parents, she really did. She listened to Ingrid and didn’t throw tantrums when she had to go to school. Emma even tried to make new friends. Still, she wasn’t happy. She kept having more good days then bad.

 

Which was why Emma decided that maybe doing the wrong thing would be okay, because she was going to be helping make things right. If she went home, then all of it could end. She’d be with her parents and Nana, they wouldn’t be sad anymore and neither would she.

 

She waited until two nights after the dinner at Granny’s before making her move. Ingrid had to go out for a business dinner and Emma was left with a sitter, Kelly. She noticed that the babysitter had a cell phone and heard her mention that she had used Swift to get there. Emma knew that Swift was like a taxi, except you called for it on your phone rather than going in the street. Her mom had used it once when her car didn’t start. They also didn’t need any money, apparently because when Emma asked her mom, she said the phone would take care of it.

 

Kelly wasn’t like Emma’s other babysitters. Mary Margaret and David didn’t go out very often, but when they did they’d either have Ruby, Regina or David’s parents come by. They’d play with Emma and Nana, make sure they had lots of fun and before bed would read her a story. Ruby and Grandma Ruth would also bring her a ton of treats, while Regina had the best lasagna. Kelly didn’t do any of that, though. She sat in the living room, watching T.V and using the house phone to talk to her boyfriend. Apparently her cell phone was almost out of minutes, whatever that meant.

 

While Kelly talked away, Emma carefully took the cell phone and brought it up to her room. She found the Swift app and put in her parents’ address, which they had taught her in case of an emergency. She grabbed her backpack which had some clothes and her blanket, waiting for the app to say her car had arrived. As soon as it did, she snuck down the stairs and peaked into the living room.

 

“Kelly,” she called out.

Kelly didn’t even look up, she just held her hand in the air. “I’ll make you dinner in a minute, kid.”

“I’m gonna play outside.”

“Okay, whatever. Don’t play in traffic.”

 

Emma smiled to herself before going out to the car. She climbed in the back and buckled her seatbelt. The driver peered at her through the rearview mirror.

  
“You’re a little young to be using Swift.”

“I’m going to my mommy and daddy’s.”

“Oh…who’s phone did you use to order this?”

“My babysitter’s.”

 

Convenient for Emma, this was a story that the Swift driver heard often. So, he shrugged and started the drive back into Storybrooke.

* * *

 

Dinner had once been a lively affair, but with Emma gone, most of the time the only sounds that could be heard in the Nolan’s kitchen were the scraping of silverware. David hated the look on his wife’s face. It was almost as if every time they saw Emma, their hope began to dwindle.

 

“I got a call from Helen today,” Mary Margaret said, softly.

David arched an eyebrow. “What’d she say?”

“That us filing for equal custody wouldn’t work.”

“But it would give Ingrid what she wants, she’d get to see Emma.”

“No judge would sign off on it unless Ingrid did and that’s not likely.”

David sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Do we send out invitations for her birthday party?”

Mary Margaret pushed some of the vegetables around her plate. “Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“The worst that happens is that Ingrid will be the one hosting it. If she’s smart and truly cares about Emma, she’ll let her have it with her friends.”

 

There was a knock at the door, which caught them both by surprise. David got up and slid his chair in, before going to the foyer and opening it. His eyes widened when he saw Emma standing there, backpack slung over shoulder and beanie nestled tightly on her head. Her pea coat was misbuttoned and she looked so tired.

 

“Hi Daddy,” she said, wearily.

“Emma.” He took her by the hand and lead her inside. “Sweetheart, how did you get here?”

“I took Swift.”

“The taxi app?” He frowned off Emma’s nod. “Does your aunt know that you’re here?”

Emma shook her head. “Nuh uh. She went out and left me with Kelly.” She made a face. “Kelly doesn’t play with me like Ruby or R’gina. She didn’t even bring me treats like Grandma and Papa do. She just talks on the phone with her boyfriend all night.”

 

David shut his eyes for a moment, not sure what to focus on first. His 6-year-old daughter had figured out how to use a ride share app and sneak out of the house, using a phone that wasn’t hers. No one had questioned the little girl riding by herself in a strange car for 45 minutes and Ingrid hadn’t called, which begged the question if this Kelly even knew where Emma was. Where did Ingrid even meet Kelly?

 

“Daddy, are you tired? Is that why your eyes are closed?”

David quickly opened his eyes and shook his head. “No, Princess, no. It’s just…you did something very naughty. Your babysitter doesn’t know you’re here and neither does your aunt.”

Emma frowned. “I wanted to come home.”

He sighed and got down to her level. “I know you do, but you can’t. At least not now.”

“But why?”

“Because a judge said you have to live with Ingrid for now.”

“That’s not fair! You promised me! You said this was my house and I’d never have to leave! You promised!”

 

Tears welled up in Emma’s eyes and she threw herself on the ground, punching the floor and kicking her legs. Mary Margaret came out of the kitchen and her eyes widened at the unexpected sight of her daughter. Emma didn’t notice her mother, she just carried on with her tantrum.

 

“You promised! You said you were my daddy!”

David bit his lip and moved Emma into his arms, despite her wiggling. “I am your daddy.”

“NO! You said daddies don’t leave and you left me there! And now I can’t come home!”

“Oh, Em, this isn’t what I want, I promise you.” He felt his heart break into two as he cuddled her closer. Mary Margaret knelt beside him, rubbing Emma’s back. “I want you here, with us.”

“No, you don’t!”

“Yes, I do. Trust me, Princess, this is the last thing that Mommy and Daddy want. If it were up to us, you’d be home for good. It’s not, though. The judge thinks…”

“The judge is stupid! I don’t wanna live with Auntie Ingrid anymore! I want to live with you!”

 

David and Mary Margaret sighed, cuddling Emma as close as they could. They felt the tears fall down their faces as she blamed them for everything and they didn’t blame her. They had promised her a forever home and now she was taken from it, so lost and confused. More than anything, they wanted to just let her stay and tell Ingrid to screw herself. However, David knew more than anyone that they’d be in handcuffs by the end of the night.

 

Emma fell asleep in his arms not long after the tears subsided. David kissed her forehead and threw on his jacket, grabbing his keys.

 

“What happened?” Mary Margaret asked.

“She ran away. Ingrid left her with an incompetent sitter, who judging by Ingrid’s lack of calling tells me that she doesn’t even know Emma is missing.”

Mary Margaret’s lip formed a tight line. “I’ll kill her.”

“Not before I do. I’m gonna take her back to the house and wait for Ingrid to show up.”

“David…” She looked down at Emma and he could see the look in her eye.

“Mare, we have to do the right thing.”

“The right thing is that she stays here, with us.”

“We have to play by the books.”

“You’re saying that because you’re a cop.”

“I’m saying it because I want my daughter, but I don’t want to screw this up.” He looked from Emma, back up at his wife. “Mary Margaret, if we take her, that’s not fair to Emma. It’s not going to help things. What are we gonna do? Go on the run? Live our lives as fugitives.”

“At least we’d still have her.”

 

David swallowed hard and pulled his wife closer, kissing her temple.

 

“The first night she had her, I drove to the house,” he whispered.

Mary Margaret looked up at him. “What?”

“I went there to demand she give Emma back or I’d take her.”

“David…”

“I never got out of the car. I just sat there, looking at the house and wondering what our lives would be like if I did.”

“We’d lose her forever.”

“I know. Mare, I want this over as much as you do, but for now…it’s just not possible.”

 

Mary Margaret nodded and kissed the top of Emma’s head. He carried his daughter out the door and put her in the backseat of his car. He drove as slow as he possibly could to Ingrid’s and prayed that when he arrived, there would be cops. Most would find the hope odd, but he wanted to know that someone knew that Emma was missing.

 

She had only been with them 3 weeks when she tried to run away. Mary Margaret had firmly, but kindly, told her that because she wasn’t listening and had thrown a tantrum that August and Lily couldn’t come over. Emma had been so mad, she packed a backpack and headed out the door. She made it as far as the end of the driveway, before David and Mary Margaret caught her. A nice talk about respect and a few cookies later, and she wasn’t going anywhere.

 

Why hadn’t Emma had that, that night?

 

When he pulled up at the house, he saw that Ingrid’s car was missing. He took Emma from the back and carried her up the steps, opening the unlocked door. He could hear a young voice chatting away on the phone and carried Emma up the stairs. There was no pause or calls to see who it was, it was as if it didn’t happen.

 

David walked back down the stairs, just as Ingrid came through the door. She paused, before folding her arms over her chest.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“I brought Emma back home.”

“What?”

“She stole your oh-so-reliable babysitter’s phone, called for a Swift and came to our house. I brought her back and I don’t even think Kelly knew she was gone.”

 

Before Ingrid could ask for proof, David handed over the phone he had taken from Emma’s jacket pocket. Her knuckles turned white as she read the invoice for the ride from her house to Storybrooke. She stormed into the living room, David following closely behind. The red headed teenager that sat on the couch, quickly hung up the phone.

 

“Ms. Fischer, hi,” she smiled sweetly. “Emma went to bed, no trouble.”

“Really? Because it seems like she took a detour from dreamland.” Ingrid put the phone in her hands and Kelly’s eyes widened.

“Fifty bucks? How did that kid get into my phone?”

“How did you not realize she was missing?” David interrupted.

Kelly looked over at him, making a face. “And you are?”

“Emma’s father.”

Ingrid was clearly too angry to even refute that. “My niece was missing for a minimum of an hour and a half, and you had no clue!”

“I…I’m sorry, she’s a quiet kid,” Kelly managed to get out, her cheeks red.

“Get the hell out of my house, and you can be sure I’ll be telling your parents about this.”

 

Kelly grabbed her stuff and started heading to the door, before pausing in the doorway.

 

“I know I won’t be paid for tonight, but can I at least get money for the Swift she ordered?”

“Out, Kelly! Before I call the police! Actually, wait, David is the police. So, perhaps you’d like to say more to him.”

 

David had never seen a person beeline out of somewhere so fast. Ingrid ran her hand over her face, dropping down onto the couch.

 

“How did this happen?” She mumbled to herself.

“Do you screen your sitters at all?”

Ingrid looked up at him, frowning. “Kelly’s my boss’ cousin’s daughter. She said she was responsible.”

“Yeah, and when we took Emma on vacation, our neighbor said his son was too, so he could watch Nana. When we found out the last animal he watched got sick, we went with someone else.”

“She didn’t have any other jobs, you have to start somewhere. I had no clue this would happen!”

“What if the driver had hurt Emma? Or what if she hadn’t been smart enough to do this and went to play in the street?”

“I didn’t know this could happen!” Ingrid exclaimed, jumping out of her seat. “I thought she’d be fine, I had a business thing to go to and…and I thought she’d be fine! It’s not my fault!”

“Maybe not, but do you even feel the least bit of guilt?”

“I’m trying here! It’s not easy!”

“You know, for all our faults that you like to point out, Mary Margaret and I never lost her!”

“Well good for you! You have one up on me!”

 

David shook his head, knowing he had to leave before he said something he’d regret. He walked towards the door, until he heard Ingrid following him.

 

“You brought her back.”

“What?”

“You…brought her back,” she repeated, this time more surprise in her voice. “I would’ve thought…”

“Right now, you have legal guardianship of her. If I ever want a chance of her living with us again, we have to play by the rules.”

“Oh.”

“You know, if you need a babysitter, call Ruby Lucas. She’s smart, reliable and she always knows where Emma is. Heck, she can tell what she’s going to do before she does it.” He reached into his wallet and pulled out a business card for the diner. “Not to mention, she actually likes kids.”

“I’m sorry, David. I didn’t want this.”

“I know. But I don’t think you know what you even really want.”


	9. Chapter 9

Ingrid shifted from one foot to the other, trying to not be nervous. She knew that David and Mary Margaret had reported the Kelly incident, not so much to hurt her, but to protect themselves. If it came out that Emma had come to them and they didn’t say anything, it could look bad on their end. Yet, she was the one being called into the judge’s chambers just a few days later. What did he possibly want from her? Was he going to say that he changed his mind? That he was going to give full custody to them after all?

 

Why did that bring her such comfort?

 

“Ms. Fischer.” Ingrid looked up at the secretary’s beckon. “Sidney Glass will see you now.”

 

Ingrid got up, straightening her skirt before walking into the office. Sidney Glass was a tall man with piercing brown eyes that could make anyone feel intimidated. He shook Ingrid’s hand before sitting back down behind his desk.

 

“Hello, Ms. Fischer.”

“Your honor.” Ingrid swallowed. “I’m assuming that Helen reported what the Nolans told her.”

“That they did.” Sidney rubbed his eyes. “This case is very trying. I’m trying to decide what’s best for Emma’s benefit, but it seems she regresses every time she sees her former foster parents.”

Ingrid nodded. “I think this whole thing has just been very hard on her.”

“It’s why I’m going to be revoking the final visitation from the Nolans.”

Ingrid sat up straight in her seat. “Excuse me?”

“They only seem to upset Emma.”

“She…she loves them. Your honor, this visit is what she has been looking forward to.”

“I need a time period where she hasn’t been with them to make my choice. Right now, it’s a lot of back and forth.”

“If you take them from her, she’s going to lose it.”

“In all fairness, Ms. Fischer, is that not what you’re trying to do?” She fell silent. “I’m not here to cast judgement on you. You, by law, have every right to sue for custody.”

“Right. Right.”

“I’ll be contacting the Nolans after we finish speaking.”

“I’m assuming it’s up to me tell Emma?”

“You want to be her guardian, it’s in your court.”

 

Ingrid cringed before standing up and walking out of the office. This was the last outcome that she wanted. Emma already hated her, this wasn’t going to help anything. How was she supposed to break this to her?

* * *

 

Mary Margaret let the phone hit the receiver and turned to look at her husband. She could remember the day that they were never going to have a baby. It was before the miscarriage that they would find out that was their one in a millionth shot. David had been so strong, stoic. He held Mary Margaret in his arms and let her cry. He barely showed any emotion himself, to the point that it worried her.

 

Then that night, he had broken down in tears. He had gone in the bathroom so she wouldn’t hear, but she could anyway. She went in and wrapped her arms around him, letting him lean on her for a change. She worried for weeks that he’d leave her and yet, he never once left her side. He told her that it wasn’t her fault and that he loved her. He never blamed her, yet he found a way to mourn.

 

Emma had been their miracle, one that she had vowed to him they wouldn’t lose and after this call from the judge, she was pretty sure that they were going to.

 

They hadn’t allowed their minds to go there, to really commit to that they could lose her, but she could read it in the judge’s tone.

 

_“Emma is just far too attached to the two of you. I can’t make my decision as long as she sees you.”_

 

God, it was enough to make her want to break down.

 

She walked over to David, who was having his breakfast and wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her chin on his shoulder. “Do you remember that cabin we went to? Our pre-honeymoon before we could go on our real one?”

David nodded. “Yeah.”

“Let’s go there this weekend.”

“We have to see Emma.”

 

She didn’t say anything and he craned his head to look at her, she could see the happiness leave his eyes.

 

“Unless we can’t.”

“That was the judge,” she whispered. “Until he makes his decision, we cannot see Emma.”

David shut his eyes. “God.”

“He says we’re factoring her emotions too much, that maybe some time apart will do us all good.”

“We’re already spending time apart.”

“I know.”

“What’s going to happen if we lose her?”

 

Mary Margaret pulled away from him and sat beside him, taking his hand. She rand her thumb over his ring finger, feeling the cool silver band beneath her grip.

 

Before she could respond, David kept talking. “Mare…if we lose…we’ll fight. You know? We’ll run appeal, after appeal.”

“Of course we will.”

“But I don’t think I can ever do this again. The miscarriage, it hurt. But this…I don’t think I could ever be a father again if we lost her for good.”

Mary Margaret nodded. “I know,” she whispered.

“Is that going to be enough for you? Just me?”

“You’ve always been enough.”

“I’m sorry, Mare.”

“Don’t be. I get it. If we lose Emma…there’s no way I’d ever be able to look at another child the same way.”

 

For once, neither of them added “But we won’t lose her.”

 

They were starting to accept the fact that it was their reality. They’d fight like hell for Emma, until their dying breaths. However, at the end of the day, there wasn’t a whole lot they could do about it.

 

They could lose their little girl forever.

* * *

 

Ingrid watched as Emma played with her toys in the living room. She had tried to talk to her about the other night, but Emma was pretty quiet. She apologized for running away, but deep down, Ingrid knew that she wasn’t really sorry and she couldn’t blame her.

 

“Emma.” The little girl looked up at her. “I wanna show you something.” She patted the empty spot on the couch next to her. Emma tilted her head but then walked over, climbing on up.

“What’s that?” Emma asked, pointing at a box in her aunt’s lap.

“These are the few things I have left from when I was your age,” she explained, softly. “From when your mom and I were little.”

“You didn’t know Mary Margaret.”

Ingrid sighed. “I mean your birth mom, Helga.” She reached into the box and pulled out a doll made from yarn. “We used to make these.”

“It’s weird looking.”

She chuckled. “I suppose so. It was something fun for us to do. Your mom’s were much better. See?” She pulled out one that Helga had made.

Emma looked through the box before pulling out a swan keychain. “What’s that?”

“That was Helga’s. She stole it from a store we visited when we went on vacation once. Our dad found out and boy was he mad…he…” Ingrid trailed off, clenching her teeth at the memory. “He wasn’t the best guy.”

“Like Ed?”

“Yeah. He was a lot like Ed.”

 

Emma was quiet for a moment, looking around in the box. She found a polaroid picture of her aunt and biological mother, standing side by side. Helga had a tear stained face and Ingrid was barely smiling. Ingrid could remember her mother insisting they took a picture, even though the girls didn’t want to. They were screamed at and posed a million different ways before Helga was crying and Ingrid wanted the earth to swallow them whole.

 

“You guys were a lot like me,” Emma said, sagely.

Ingrid nodded. “We were. I always tried to protect Helga, but I never could. Even when she met Ed, I tried, but she didn’t listen and well…” She trailed off before smiling and touching Emma’s chin. “You came.”

“Did my mommy love me?”

It was the first time Emma had referred to Helga as her mother since Ingrid had gotten reconnected with her. “Oh, Emma. Of course she did. She tried so hard, she really did, to be a good mom.”

“But she wasn’t, not really.”

“No.”

“I didn’t have a mommy until Mary Margaret.”

Ingrid bit her lip. “You miss her, huh?”

“Yeah. David too, they’re my family.”

“Do you think we could ever be a family?”

 

Emma was quiet for a minute. This was the most serious Ingrid had seen her and she didn’t want to rock the boat. For the first time since she started living with her, she wasn’t screaming or crying. She was talking to Ingrid like they used to.

 

“When I lived with Ed and Helga, you’d come around sometimes,” Emma said, slowly. “You were my auntie and we had fun.”

“We did, didn’t we?”

“So, if I lived with Mary Margaret and David, then we could still be a family, right? They’d be my mommy and daddy, you’d be my auntie. All of us could be a family, Nana too. She’d like you lots.”

 

Ingrid felt her breath catch. The way Emma put it made it seem so simple, could it really be that simple? Could she really give Emma back and honor her sister’s memory?

 

“Is that what you’d want? For me to just be your aunt?”

“I like you better as an auntie then a mommy.”

 

Ingrid felt the tears gather in her eyes. She remembered something Emma had told her once, back before Helga had died. Helga packed their bags and they went on “vacation”. They stayed in a motel 5 minutes away from the house and apparently, Helga had said that they were leaving Boston, they’d go someplace where it was warm and sunny. She hadn’t been drinking her “grown up juice” or taking funny looking vitamins, in Emma’s words.

 

Then Ed showed up. Helga told Emma to hide in the bathroom. There was lots of screaming and then crying (from Helga). A half hour later, the door opened and Ed scooped her up. Helga looked different, she had a handprint on her face. The drinking started up again and she was taking the “vitamins”.

 

Two weeks later, Emma came home from pre-school. Helga was laying on the floor, a needle in her arm. Her eyes were rolled into the back of her head and she didn’t wake up, no matter how many times Emma shook her. Ingrid came by and told her to go to her room.

 

Her sister had almost gotten away and the guilt that she was so close, yet so far would never leave Ingrid.

 

Still, she was starting to wonder if she was doing to Emma what Ed had to Helga. Sure, she wasn’t abusive. She’d never dream of touching a hair on Emma’s head. Yet, Emma didn’t want to be there and Ingrid wasn’t entirely sure if she wanted her there. Emma was right, things were so much different when she was just Emma’s aunt.

 

Emma had found a place, warm and sunny. She was with people that didn’t take funny vitamins and probably only drank their “grown up juice” on special occasions. They’d never hit her or mistreat her. They’d give her all the love in the world.

 

Ultimately, that was what Helga always wanted.

 

And who was Ingrid to deprive her sister of her dying wish?

* * *

 

Mary Margaret and David were curled up on the couch together, watching a movie. Nana sat by their feet, not moving or saying a word. Another quiet night in a household meant for noise and laughter. They would fight to bring it back, they would put up all they had and not give up until they couldn’t stand anymore.

 

There was a knock at their door and Mary Margaret gave her husband an odd look. They paused the movie and got up from the couch, heading to the entry way. When they opened the door, they found Emma on the other side. She was beaming up at them.

 

“Mommy! Daddy!”

 

She threw her arms around Mary Margaret’s legs and she picked her up, kissing the top of her head. David put his hand on the back of his daughter’s head, checking her for injuries.

 

“Emma, what are you doing here? I thought we told you…”

“It’s okay, I’m with her.”

 

They looked up to find Ingrid standing there, holding two duffel bags and a backpack. This only further confused them.

 

“What’s going on?” Mary Margaret asked. “I thought the judge said we couldn’t see her until he made his choice.”

“The judge isn’t the only one who can decide this for Emma, I can.” Tears were filling up in her eyes. “And I’ve decided…” Her voice started to break, but she cleared her throat. “I’ve decided Emma’s best chance is to be adopted by you two.”

 

David and Mary Margaret’s eyes widened. This had to be some kind of trick. Nana ran into the room and Emma wiggled out of her mother’s arms, racing over to her dog to play. Mary Margaret and David stepped forward, Ingrid handing the bags over to the latter.

 

“I don’t…I don’t understand,” Mary Margaret tilted her head. “I thought you said your sister…”

“My sister wanted Emma to be happy and well taken care of. Which I know she is here.” She looked back at her niece, who was happily playing with her dog, before looking back at Mary Margaret and David. “She needs parents and I’m better off as her aunt…if you’ll let me.”

“Of course. It’s just…” She looked over at her husband.

“If you do this,” David said “There’s no going back.”

“Oh, I know.” Ingrid smiled at them. “It’s why I’m doing this. I already told Helen and tomorrow, my case will be dropped. I’ve agreed to sign whatever papers I need to, so you two can adopt her.”

 

She turned on her heel and started walking to her car. Mary Margaret stood in shock for a moment, before chasing out after her.

 

“Ingrid!”

Ingrid turned around. “What?”

“I just…thank you.”

 

She threw her arms around her and for a moment, Ingrid stood in place, before finally wrapping her arms around her.

 

“We’re going to take good care of her,” Mary Margaret mumbled. “I promise.”

“I know, I know.”

“And you’re always going to be in her life.”

Ingrid nodded. “Good, because she’s a pretty special little girl.”

Mary Margaret wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. “She is.”

 

Ingrid got in her car and drove off. Mary Margaret turned back to the house and found her husband playing with Emma and Nana. She raced up the steps and dropped down next to her daughter, running her hands through her curls.

 

“So, baby,” she whispered. “What should we do tonight? Anything you want, sky’s the limit.”

Emma was quiet for a minute before grinning from ear to ear. “Movie night, with lots of popcorn and chocolate.”

David chuckled, lifting Emma into his arms and kissing her cheek. “I knew you’d say that. Come on, Princess. Let’s go get the snacks ready.”

 

The two walked into the kitchen and Nana laid her head on Mary Margaret’s lap. Mary Margaret stroked the dog’s thick fur.

 

“Hey girl,” she whispered. “We’re a family again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma is back where she belongs! Next chapter, we say goodbye to this verse and see where everyone ended up. :) But I will take prompts for future shots for this verse, just as I do with all of them.


	10. Epilogue

**11 Years Later**

 

Emma stood in front of the mirror, adjusting the necklace around her neck. Mary Margaret had given it to her for her 16th birthday, it had once belonged to Eva. The ruby fell just above her cleavage and it made her feel closer to the grandmother that she never got to know. She rarely wore it, but today was a special occasion.

 

“Em?” She turned around to find her mom standing there. “You ready?”

“Yeah. I am.”

 

A lot can change in 10 years, people can change, they grow. That didn’t mean it had been easy. After Emma was adopted, she found that she still struggled. It was hard for her parents to see a 7-year-old so broken, but with the help of Archie, she slowly began to heal. There were days she still had nightmares and suffered from PTSD, but the good days were starting to outweigh the bad.

 

David and Mary Margaret were by her side every step of the way, they had become the best parents that she could possibly ask for. Mary Margaret knew what she needed to get through a panic attack and was always lending a listening ear. David could crack jokes with her and overall just make her smile yet again.

 

There was the family they had surrounded her with too, that helped. Ruth and Robert remained such stable forces in her life and she visited them up on the farm as much as possible. They had dinner with Mal and Regina, who had gotten married a couple of years after the adoption was finalized. Her best friend, Lily, became like her cousin and she wouldn’t change that for the world.

 

Ingrid was around too. It wasn’t as much as she had once been when Emma lived with Helga and Ed, but she visited. Letting go of Emma turned out to be the best possible thing for all of them. Emma got parents and Ingrid got to return to her old life, while still getting to be an amazing aunt.

 

“Come on, then,” Mary Margaret interrupted her thoughts. “We’re gonna be late.” She handed Emma the garment bag that hung on the closet door.

Emma playfully rolled her eyes. “I’m coming, I’m coming.”

* * *

 

Mary Margaret and David sat as close as they possibly could. With Mary Margaret now teaching at the high school, she was able to get preferred seating. An odd thing to brag about, but she loved it all the same. Regina was sitting nearby with Mal and it was amazing to think that they both had daughters graduating that day after all they had been through. 11-year-old Henry was between his moms, grinning and waiting for his big sister to graduate. Ruth and Robert were in the row behind them, with Archie, Ruby and Ingrid next to them.

 

“Sorry, I’m late.”

David looked up and smiled as his son stepped over him to take a seat next to their youngest. “It’s alright, Nee. It hasn’t started yet.”

 

A few months after they adopted Emma, they had gotten another call that would change their lives forever. As it turned out, when Emma was 3, Helga hid a pregnancy. She gave birth to a son, that she would later give up for adoption. However, due to some health problems, he remained in foster care. No one had made the connection of the two Swan children until then and Helen contacted them.

 

It was a quick discussion and Emma had been begging them for a little sibling. A few weeks later, Neal came to live with them. He was now a 15-year-old boy, smart as a whip and already taking PSATs, to prepare himself for this day. David had to shake the thought out of his head. It was weird enough to think that his baby girl was going through this, the boys seemed to be growing up just as fast.

 

“Daddy, when is it gonna start?” Josh complained, kicking his legs.

David chuckled, ruffling his hair. “Soon, bud. I promise.”

 

For 2 years after Neal’s adoption was final, they had lived in bliss with their two children. They didn’t foster anymore, focusing on the needs of Emma and Neal, but they always planned on returning to it. When Neal was 7 and Emma was 10, they decided that they wanted to add to their family once more. They put their names on a waiting list and 3 months later, they got the call that would forever change their lives. A 6 month old baby boy needed a home. That was how Joshua Robert came to join their family.

 

Ever since, life had felt complete. They had their three kids, while also working to make sure that their marriage lasted. David remained sheriff for a while, until he made the choice to switch career paths. The kids coming into their lives had been such a blessing and he wanted to make a difference. With Helen’s help, he went back to school and got his degree in social work. Mary Margaret had remained at Storybrooke Elementary until a position teaching English came about at the high school and she jumped at that. Emma and Neal had both already had her for 4th grade, so they didn’t mind having her there either.

 

Their lives were anything but normal, but at least they were never boring.

 

The principal of the school came out onto the stage and started the commencement activities. Someone sang, another person lead the pledge. They sat through speeches and awards, clapping and smiling politely all the way.

 

Finally, it was time for them to start calling names. Mary Margaret and David clasped hands, sitting on the edge of their seat while Neal recorded the moment for them.

 

“Emma Ruth Nolan,” the vice principal called out.

 

Everyone in their group rose to their feet, clapping and cheering the loudest of anyone. They could see Emma’s cheeks tinted bright pink as she shook her administrator’s hand and accepted the diploma.

 

As Emma looked out at the crowd, though, she didn’t see embarrassments. She saw her family. She saw her grandparents that overcame losing a son and continued to run a lucrative farm. She saw the aunt that escaped an abusive marriage and found love, building a family of her own. She saw the brothers that she never imagined she’d have. The other aunt, that despite her own rough upbringing, was able to make her own life a success and was the only member of her biological family to truly give her, her best chance.

 

She saw her parents. Her real parents. The people that had earned the title “Mom and Dad” (or “Mommy and Daddy”, as it still occasionally slipped out). The people that had helped heal her, take care of her, fought for her.

 

Out in the audience, Emma saw her family. They were crazy, loud and at times a lot to handle, but she wouldn’t change them for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story! As I said, if you want to see one shots between the time of Emma going back to living with the Nolans and this moment or even beyond, just let me know. You can leave me prompts (for this or any story) in my inbox on Tumblr:  
> findingtallahassee.tumblr.com


End file.
